Un Suspiro En Canterlot High - Libro 1
by Esteban Reynolds
Summary: Esteban Reynolds tiene un problema que no lo deja sentirse tranquilo con los demás. Ahora debe esforzarse por soportar su nueva vida en Canterlot High a pesar de las burlas y abusos. Pero aun después de todo lo malo, encontrara una manera para ser feliz.
1. Capítulo 1: Cabello castaño

Capítulo 1: El muchacho del cabello castaño

Jamás hubo día alguno en que yo sintiera inseguridad, si me lo preguntas todo es un juego para mí. Pero gracias a esos motivos y demás razones que no explicare ahora, en pocas palabras solo diré que hoy es mi primer día en Canterlot High. Me gustaría tener aunque sea una pizca de entusiasmo por ir, si tan solo no pareciera el lugar más aburrido en la faz de la tierra.

El folleto es ya de por si aburrido, no es más que otra escuela que apropósito llama la atención por su distinción basada en los caballos, yo insistí más de una vez a ser no ser transferido de la preparatoria Crystal, se veía tan genial. Pero no, resulto que mi rendimiento académico me negó la entrada, supongo que tendré que conformarme con este lugar. Desde lejos se ve como algo pintoresco, aun así estoy listo para las aburridas clases, los interminables días, los maestros insoportables y sobre todo estar rodeado de compañeros que en más de una ocasión quiero con toda el alma que desaparezcan.

El auto bus me dejo exactamente a las 8:30 am en la estación, por lo menos la puntualidad no es algo que no se respete, me hace sentir algo tranquilo pensar en que no habrá día en que no llegue tarde. La escuela ya estaba teniendo estudiantes entrando. Tenía la misma variedad, los hippies que quieren cambiar al mundo pero lo único que hacen es escuchar mala música y comer vegetales. Los músicos, los atletas, y uno que otro rarito que debe ser del club de teatro. Sí, yo estaba listo para enfrentar estas cosas, no he ni siquiera entrado y creo que ya me estoy irritando.

Al entrar me quede asombrado, por lo menos el lugar era limpio. El diseño me hizo sentir bastante cómodo. Quede reconfortado. Y….me quede muy quieto. Mire mi reloj de bolsillo. –Bueno, el auto bus es puntual pero la siguiente persona no lo es-. Dije creyendo que será el inicio de un día horrible. Los alumnos pasaban y pasaban en grupos no mayores de 10.

-¡Por aquí!- Escucho una voz femenina sobre salir del resto y después una mano levantándose como queriéndome señalar algo, pero el gran grupo de personas no me dejaba ver. Y sigo en el mismo estado de permanecer quieto pensando en las miles de cosas que haría si acaso no hubiera venido hoy. De pronto una chica con un estilo bastante original se me acerca proviniendo de la multitud. Una chica rubia con mechas pelirrojas o quizás es una pelirroja con muchas rubias, tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa con un símbolo de un sol en el pecho. Describiría lo demás pero me dio una tremenda pereza -¡Hola, hola lamento la tardanza pero había un montón de gente y Pinkie Pie me obligo a probar sus pasteles y no creerás lo rápido que se me fue el tiempo y…!-.Y ella hablo y habló y habló sin detenerse por más de 1 minuto. Y creo que hubo un punto en que se dio cuenta de que yo existía. Yo solo me encogí de hombros al no entender nada de lo que decía. –Lo siento… ¿Tú eres el estudiante nuevo?-.

-Así es-. Contesto a secas.

La chica con cabello que es difícil de describir solo sonríe algo nerviosa, quizás por lo incomodo del silencio y trata de saber más de mí, es como si su trabajo fuera ser amable –Y…. ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Soy Esteban Reynolds-. Y me volví a quedar completamente callado mientras me quedaba mirando a su cabello y tratar de comprender si es rubia o pelirroja.

-Bueno… largamente, pero toma un poco de aire, respira profundo y continua -….Mucho gusto entonces, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y es un gusto poder darte la bienvenida aquí en Canterlot High-. Seguí sin decir nada. Y se notaba la confusión en ella. –Entonces… ¿Te enseño el lugar?-.

-Bueno la directora Celestia dijo que lo harías-.

Caminamos en completo silencio, al menos entre ella y yo, ya que en realidad grandes grupos de estudiantes iban y venían como si fuera alguna cosa importante. De pronto ella se queda muy quieta y miraba atentamente hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera parpadeaba era como si el mundo se detuviera para ella.

Un chico con el cabello color cian, era lo que Sunset veía con demasiada atención. Se acerca a nosotros pero ellos se veían tan fijamente que de alguna manera parecía que nada más existía, lo cual era divertido para mí ya que no estaba de humor para conocer a alguien más, mi plan es tener un día en la escuela y largarme, no perder tiempo en amistades insípidas. El chico va con Sunset -¡Hola!-. Saludó demasiado enérgico y le da un pequeño abrazo a Sunset.

-Hola Solaris-. Responde con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara -¿Supiste lo de Rupert? Al parecer no vendrá a la escuela en una semana-.

-¿De veras? Vaya, que mal por él, pero él tiene la culpa ¿Quién lo obliga a jugar con esos químicos tan volátiles?-.

-Jajaja, vamos no hay que ser así ¿O vas a decirme que no tu no eras igual cuando estabas en primer grado?-.

-Sigues recordándomelo todos los días-. Los dos parecían que se conocían de toda la vida, no había sombra de incomodidad, ni mucho menos el más mínimo indicio de algún silencio incomodo, como si…como si…fueran una persona. Lo decía por cómo se miraban y por como reían y demás cosas. –Bien, debo irme ya-. Al parecer ni siquiera me noto…que alivio. –Nos vemos en clase-. Pone una mano en la cabeza de Sunset y le desordena un poco su cabello. Ella solo responde con una sonrisa muy delicada

Hubo algo extraño que note cuando Sunset se encontró con Solaris, no sé porque note que había algo más que un simple "Hola" ¿Por qué? No lose, pero lo note en su mirada, y además en sus mejillas color rojo tenue, algo que aprendí en mi anterior escuela es que eso solo sucede cuando alguien esta emocionado de más. Después de que Solaris se fue ella solo agacha la mirada y juega con su cabello haciéndolo pequeños rizos entre sus dedos, era como si una vanidad la rodeara pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de una humildad. Lo sé porque ella no es alguien presumida.

Después de escasos segundos Sunset me vuelve a mirar pero se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando en esa "etapa". -¡Ah! Lo…lo siento, por favor continuemos-.

-Oye ¿Quién era el?-.

Ella sonríe y deja escapar un suspiro junto con una leve sonrisa –Se llama Solar Strings, pero yo de cariño le digo Solaris...-.

-¿Te gusta?-.

Sunset se pone demasiado roja y niega con las manos y la cabeza -¡No!...n…no, claro que….bueno…solo es un amigo…un…. como mira a Solaris mientras se va, como si de repente no tuviera control de lo que decía -….Un tierno, lindo y especial amigo…. cosas quedaron claras para mí, ya no era necesario insistir, era demasiado obvio si me lo preguntaras. Entonces solo guarde silencio y la seguí por la escuela.

Ambos caminábamos un tanto tranquilos y de alguna manera ella no dejo de hablar, decía un par de cosas que no entendía –Por aquí está el salón de ciencias, por allá la biblioteca, a tu izquierda está la entrada a la cafetería, te garantizo que te gustara lo que sirven aquí, incluso tenemos nuestro martes de tacos-. Si me lo preguntaban yo respondería que ella es una chica con mucha alegría, lo noto por la forma en la que habla y hace ademanes con sus manos. –Por ahí están los baños, el salón de computación, la entrada del gimnasio que a veces también se hace un salón para los del club de teatro, si te gustan Shakespeare deberías quedarte a ver alguna obra, lo hacen todos los viernes al terminar las clases-. Ella se detiene y se da la vuelta para verme, cosa que no ha hecho desde que solo empezó a hablar, los dos estábamos en un pasillo. –Y por fin, aquí está tu casillero-. Señala uno con el número 232- A. Lo abre y me da un papel –Esta es la clave, no la vayas a extraviar a menos que quieras dejar tus cosas afuera jajaja-. En respuesta no me reí –Je…veo que no eres muy conversador-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Dije sin directo al punto.

-Em…Seguro-.

-¿Eres rubia o pelirroja?-.

Sunset se queda pensando e incluso juega un poco con un mechón de su cabello observándolo deitanamente. –Eh…quizás…no sé, creo que un poco de ambos ¿No?-. Y todavía continúa un silencio muy incómodo. –Pues… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?-.

-No, gracias señorita Shimmer-.

-Oh vamos, no tienes por qué llamarme así, solo dime Sunset-. Después de eso ella vuelve al tema del casillero –Puedes adornarlo como quieras por dentro, pero por fuera no, debes mantener ese reglamento o si no te meterás en problemas de acuerdo-. Me quedo callado una vez más. Pero parece que a Sunset le cansa eso –Esteban escucha, sé que es difícil cuando eres nuevo en algún lugar pero…no te preocupes te adaptaras rápido y hasta el momento…bueno…Podemos ser amigos si tú quieres-.

Tenía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan sincero, ella me agrada, no por su apariencia si no porque se ve que es una persona demasiado comprensiva conmigo. Ella me vuelve a sonreír y se da la vuelta para seguir caminando de seguro a alguna clase. Puse mis cosas en el casillero. Por dentro me sentía feliz. Pero mi felicidad se fue cuando supe que tenía que ir a clase de matemáticas.

No llevaba más de una hora aquí y uno de mis deseos más grandes era poder irme con total tranquilidad, que alguien me diera mi diploma y me digiera "Toma ahora lárgate". Pero tendré que conformarme con ir a clases. Pero conociendo lo típico de cualquier lugar así de absurdo es que sé que el maestro insistirá en que yo diga algo de mí, me dan ganas de contestar ¿Qué le interesa?, más los reproches se verían venir sobre mí una vez más al igual que en la preparatoria Crystal, al menos ahí me dejaban tranquilo.

Entre al aula número 23. Había demasiados estudiantes hablando entre sí, al momento en que yo entre se quedaron muy callados, todos mirándome como si hubiera entrado pateando la puerta o habiendo disparado un arma. Había muchísimo silencio. Hasta que el profesor, quien por cierto se veía bastante decente, rompe el silencio. –Claro, el nuevo, me informaron que vendrías hoy-. El profesor tenía una voz demasiado gruesa, de esa clase de voces en la que te lo piensas dos veces antes de interrumpirle en clases. Se veía de unos 30 y tantos, un poco joven de apariencia, pero note en él una madurez que no cualquiera obtendría así de fácil. –Por favor, dile a la clase tu nombre, edad y pasatiempo-.

Una pequeña parte dentro de mí quería irse del salón de clase ahí mismo, huir y no volver. Solo tome aire, los estudiantes parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaban, parecía como si yo fuera alguien que no es ni siquiera de este país. –Me llamo…Esteban Reynolds…tengo 17 años y…-.

-Prosiga señor Reynolds-. Insiste el profesor.

Ay dios ¿Por qué a mí? -Pues…podría decirse que soy escritor-.

Ante eso la sala entero se inundó de risas. Curiosamente lo mismo sucedió en mi anterior escuela, al decir exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué siempre debo ser recibido de esta manera? -¡Silencio clase!-. Exclama el profesor. Casi después de minutos todos se callaron pero no faltaron los que aun continuaban con su burla. Entre ellos alguien de cabello azul. –Ejem…joven siéntese en donde guste-.

Ignore el hecho de que todo eso me fastidiaba, ya era algo normal en mi día. Pero lo importante por ahora era abrir mi libro en la página 53 y resolver unas cuantas ecuaciones. Esto me hizo recordar el día en que me presente con mis compañeros en la preparatoria Crystal. No practicaba ningún deporte o pertenecía a algún equipo. Era como si yo fuera único, era el único escritor en toda la escuela siendo víctima de las burlas de los deportistas, los amantes del teatro y sus fuertes criquitas hacia lo que escriba llamándolo "basura", los tecnológicos me llaman ignorante, y así pasaba en grupo tras grupo, hasta el día en que llegue a la conclusión de que estaba solo.

La clase de matemáticas paso demasiado rápido, casi tan rápido como las bolas de papel que quien sabe quién lanzaba en mi cabeza para fastidiar.

De todas formas no existían motivos para que me desanimara, sé que nada en esta vida es sencillo o al menos es lo que mamá me repetía todos los días hace un tiempo. Puede que suene infantil pero cuando se acaba cada clase yo buscaba a Sunset, no porque sintiera algo por ella, era solo que yo quería por lo menos estar con alguien que me tratara como un ser humano. Sé que debe haber más personas así, pero si de verdad quiero empezar bien en esta escuela, será mejor que empiece con ella. No me molestaría ser su amigo y que además ella se dignara a presentarme a los suyos.

Es curioso, no llevo aquí ni un día y ya tengo un plan para tener amigos, patético, lo sé.

Veía de todo aquí, había muchísimos grupos tantos que ni siquiera parecía ser una escuela, más bien un centro de recreación. Todos se hablaban, nadie parecía guardarse rencor o tener indiferencia. –Disculpe-. Escucho una voz detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para darme cuenta de que era una chica un poco baja de estatura a comparación de mi tamaño mediano de 1.65. Cabello color morado.

La chica tenía una expresión seria en su cara, como si no tuviera emociones. -¿Si?-. Pregunte confundido.

-Estuve ahí cuando dijiste que eres escritor y todos se rieron-. También su voz era demasiado insípida, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento. –Quiero que sepas que yo aprecio la verdadera literatura y que algún día me gustaría leer lo que escribes-. Después de eso estuvimos en un silencio incomodo…y ella no dejaba de mirarme. Después me extiende la mano –Me llamo Maud Pie-.

Yo por obvias razones le tome y la estreche un poco –Emm…claro…yo soy Esteban-.

-Eso ya lo sé ¿No acabas de oír que dije que estaba en tu clase?-. Después de eso se da la vuelta y se va. En mi vida había conocida a semejante chica, sin emociones o algo que tan siquiera expresara su rostro… ¡La clase de amigos que busco! Solo fui caminando atrás de ella y cuando ella se dio cuenta solo me miro una vez y caminamos sin decirnos nada. Era la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esta escuela?-. Le pregunte mientras avanzábamos de manera lateral sobre la barra de comida, solo tome fruta, siendo sincero jamás me gusto la carne de las escuelas siempre he pensado que está en cierto mal estado o que las condiciones higiénicas no eran las suficientes, entonces en la escuela era vegano.

-Pues en realidad desde el primer año, junto con mi hermana menor Pinkie Pie-. Contesta al mismo tiempo que ella pone una barra de pan sola y un pequeño recipiente con gelatina.

Y…eso fue todo, el silencio era bastante agradable para ambos. Al parecer no le molestó que estuviera con ella aun para hacerle compañía. Nos sentamos un poco retirados de los demás en una mesa vacía ella enfrente de mí. –Tengo una duda, si eres un año mayor ¿Qué hacías en mi clase de matemáticas?-.

Ella no me miraba a los ojos, solo comía lentamente. –Podría decirse que solo estaba ahí por diversión, era mi hora libre pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer que entrar en clases inferiores-. Y otro silencio.

-Sabes Maud…eres demasiado callada-. Ella solo corresponde encogiéndose de hombros. –Y te digo algo…nada me agrada más en una persona que eso-. A pesar de que yo me mantenía sincero con Maud siempre parecía que no le importaba nada. Saca una piedra de su bolsillo y la acerca a la comida que quedaba en su bandeja. –Maud… ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es mi mascota… ve que si quiero obtener respuestas detalladas entonces debía hacer preguntas exactas.

-Oh…pues debe tener mucha hambre, no creo que se acabe todo eso ¿Tú no tienes hambre?-.

-No, yo siempre almuerzo bien en casa, a peñasco es a quien le da hambre mientras estamos en la escuela-.

-Fascinante… í asombro, si quiero por lo menos agradarle creo que los más indicado era seguirle la corriente -¿Puedo acariciarlo?-. Dije acercando la mano de manera lenta como sus palabras. Entre tanto ruido de la cafetería solo hace un gesto.

-No lo sé…a peñasco no le gustan los extraños-.

De inmediato retire la mano –Esta bien, lo siento peñasco-. Le hable a la roca.

-No te preocupes, él te disculpa pero…dice que quiere tu manzana-.

-Creo que será después, yo no he comido nada desde que comenzó el día-.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?-. Continuaba sin mirarme a los ojos -…Te están viendo-.

Me quede quieto y fingía que comía -¿Quién?-.

-A tu izquierda, dos chicos, el de chaqueta y el de pelo negro con puntas rojas-. Lo más curioso es que ella no miraba más allá de su bandeja de comida y de su mascota.

Disimuladamente giro la cabeza hacia donde ella me decía, habían demasiadas mesas claro y demasiadas conversaciones que no dejaban escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos, los ecologistas no cerraban la boca y los aparatos de los amantes de la tecnología emitían muchos "Bips" la onomatopeya más molesta en la historia del avance de la humanidad. Y en efecto, al chico al que se refería era Solar Strings pero no conocía al segundo que estaba a su lado. Alguien común con una playera color verde fuerte, cabello oscuro pero al final de cada una de sus puntas estaba un tono rojizo. Cuando los vi ellos inmediatamente dieron la espalda.

-Cierto…El chico de la chaqueta, lo vi antes-.

-Él es Solaris-. Aclara Maud con su voz tranquila e insípida –Y el que está al lado es Dreamer Deetz, han sido amigos desde segundo grado-.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-.

-Mi hermana Pinkie Pie y sus amigas siempre están con ellos, podría decirse que son un grupo de amigos-.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué tendré que ver yo?-.

-Ni idea, ya me voy, tengo clase ciencias-. Se para sin decir otra cosa y sale de la cafetería dejándome solo completamente.

Es mi primer día y hasta el momento no comprendo bien lo que sucede. Pero en definitiva no sería la última vez que vería a Maud. Cuando terminaba de comer la chica que no sabía si era pelirroja o rubia pasó enfrente pero se notaba que se iba dado que no tenía bandeja de comida con ella. –Hola Esteban, ¿Qué tal tu primer día?-.

-Pues…casi es lo que yo esperaba-.

-Jaja, supondré que dijiste bien. Oye te vi hablando con Maud ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-Hmm….solo nos dijimos como 30 palabras, me enseñó a su mascota roca y se fue-.

Ella suspira –Es típico de ella, tenle paciencia es así con todo mundo, pero hasta sorprende, no es de la clase de personas sociables. En fin, nos vemos pequeño-. Hace un ademan de despedida y sale por la misma doble puerta por donde se fue Maud.

Cuando volví a mirar, Solar Strings y el tal Dreamer Deetz ya no estaban.

Pasaron los días. Solo paso una semana para ser exacto. Y sin darme cuenta Maud y yo éramos ya amigos. En realidad no nos decíamos más de 100 palabras en el día, pero estábamos siempre juntos o más bien yo iba siempre con ella pero nunca le molesto que le siguiera, de ser así entonces me lo habría dicho fácilmente. Estuve en detención un par de veces por contradecir al profesor y tener la razón, me han enviado a la oficina de la sub directora Luna como 4 veces, una fue por comer en clase y la otra fue por volver a comer pero en esa ocasión fue porque le ofrecía todo mundo, la tercera por meter tocino recién cocinado en la sala de los veganos, no fue mi intención solo me equivoque de sala. Y no iba a desperdiciar mi tocino.

En la oficina de la consejera de la escuela Canterlot.

La señorita de 40 y tantos, con el nombre de Amy Wood estaba tecleando los resultados del trimestre anterior. Estando en pleno Agosto ósea a principios del año escolar era necesario que todos esos datos se recibirán hasta por el más mínimo detalle. Pero ella se ve interrumpida cuando alguien toca a su puerta. –Adelante-. Dice la señorita acomodándose sus lentes.

Entra una chica impregnando el ambiente de esta dulce pero discreta esencia de manzana; su cabello y su son de un color amarillo suave claro, como el heno fresco de una excelente cosecha, cortado en muy pequeñas y delgadas pero largas hebras, entrelazadas todas con cada una, sin exclusión de siquiera la más mínima de estas, formando un largo océano ondulado de un agua dorada brillantina como el oro, y al final es atado por una liga rojiza para el cabello, formando un lago en miniatura pero ancho; su cara (junto con el resto su cuerpo) era lo que le daba ese estatus de ángel, muy hermosa, perfecta, atrayente, seductora, con pequeñas pecas en las mejillas, unos labios capaces de desear algo más que un simple beso, sus ojos verdes hacían que quisieses perderte en ese jardín del edén por el resto de la vida. -¿Quería verme señorita?-.

-Ah, Applejack, si pasa, te he estado esperando-.

La chica toma asiento del otro lado de la oficina. –Que ocurre ¿He hecho algo malo?-.

-Oh, no, no. Applejack te lo he dicho cientos de veces, mi oficina se dedica a aconsejar y ayudar, nunca para disciplinar, pero no te he mandado a hablar por algún problema con tus actitudes. Siendo tu maestra de psicología hay algo que se debe atender contigo-. La profesora Wood saca un folder de su escritorio y se ve que contienen varios papeles. –Applejack como sabrás entregaste tu trabajo final antes de las vacaciones de verano ¿No es así?-.

-Claro que si señorita, no es por presumir pero aseguro que ha sido mi mejor trabajo-. Responde con su acento campirano y muy confiado de sí misma.

-Pues…yo no diría eso-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Applejack, tu trabajo de "Como las manzanas afectan los estados de humor en las personas" no es un trabajo aceptable en mi clase-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si está muy claro, esta tienen mis teorías y todas esas cosas!-.

La señorita Amy decide ser directa para no perder tiempo. Deja los papeles a un lado y con seriedad la mira para dar entender que no estaba jugando –Escucha, Applejack. Este trabajo no es algo aceptable, con esto entonces me temo que tendrás que repetir todo el año, eso cuanto como reprobar en mi clase, lo que significa que no cursaras el año que te corresponde-. La chica rubia intenta protestar de nuevo, pero con toda la preocupación y el repentino estrés, sentía que perdía sus ánimos de todo como das todo por perdido lo cual en algunas ocasiones eran divertido pero no esta vez. –Pero…tienes suerte, existe una solución-.

-¡¿De verdad?!- A ella casi la brillan los ojos, por estas razones digo que es divertido, sentimos desesperanza pero cuando menos lo esperamos vemos que existe una solución y no hay una mejor sensación en la vida que esa.

-Sí, pero debes asegurarme que pondrás el 100% en este proyecto especial, no es algo que ocurra con facilidad pero…como dije, tuviste suerte-. La señorita Wood saca de su otro cajón de su lado derecho superior otro folder de color amarillo. De ese mismo saca una foto de un chico con expresión algo seria pero confundida, el cabello un poco largo y castaño junto con sus ojos negros. –Hace unos días tuvimos el gusto de recibir a un nuevo integrante en la escuela-.

-A…cierto, Sunset lo menciono una vez pero nunca lo he visto-.

-Pues véalo ahora querida, se llama Esteban Reynolds-.

-Jeje, que gracioso nombre. Entonces…. expresa curiosidad.

-Veras, en el tiempo que lleva aquí ha tenido ciertos problemas, no de carácter ya que algunos lo describen como alguien tranquilo, me refiero en el ámbito social. En la junta de profesores hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es probable que tenga una problema psicológico, quizás asperger, depresión, falta de auto estima, algún problema en su vida, un trauma. Iré al punto, ahí es donde entras tú, quiero que estés cerca de este chico. No digo que lo espíes, me refiero a que lo tengas cerca, que se abra contigo y debes realizar una teoría explicando el porqué de esa conducta tan….Antisocial, siendo sincera en es un problema aquí y eso que no lleva más de una semana con nosotros.-.

Applejack se quedó tiesa, esto iba un poco más allá de sus valores morales, esto era una ocasión desconocida y sobre todo inesperada -….Yo, no lo sé-.

-Escucha, si quieres pasar de año deberás entregarme este trabajo a finales de octubre y además…si podemos saber qué es lo que le sucede hasta podríamos ayudarlo ¿No crees que se beneficiarían ambos?-.

Applejack mira una vez más la fotografía y demás papeles que tenían información básica de él. Suspira lento. –Está bien…entonces ¿Solo debo hacerme su amiga y ya?-.

-Lo que deba ser necesario, te lo aseguro, eso terminara más rápido de lo que piensas.


	2. Capítulo 2: El miedo de no enamorarse

Capitulo 2: El miedo de no enamorarse

Ya pasaron dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que entren en Canterlot High, dos semanas en las que un par de imbéciles no dejaban de molestarme, dos en semanas en las que odie tener que levantarme por la mañana para tener que estar en un ambiente tan mal agradecido y sobre todo fastidioso. He visto a Sunset un par de veces, pero siempre están con amigas. Yo siempre he tenido cierto temor al estar cerca de mujeres, es como si tuviera miedo de lo que pensaran de mí, debe ser por la mala experiencia que viví en mi anterior.

Pero si habláramos de cosas que hecho en toda mi vida entonces sería una lista lo suficientemente larga como darle vuelta al mundo un par de veces y media. Las exageraciones nunca han sido lo mío y mucho menos cuando se trata de auto compadecerme, supongo que es la única forma en la que puedo expresar lo mal que me siento.

En efecto, me empecé a adaptar en Canterlot High y Canterlot High se adaptó para mí. Solo le hablaba a Maud, que por cierto con ella tengo las conversaciones más cortas pero profundas de mi vida, pero peñasco sigue sin tenerme confianza como para dejarse acariciar ¿Qué tendré de malo que asusta a esa piedra? Ni idea, la ignorancia me mantiene algo frustrado.

La alarma me despertó de un sueño profundo, en donde mi mente no proyecto ningún sueño, estaba tan cansado que soñar no me ayudaría en nada. La puntualidad era algo que debía aprovechar por lo que me arregle, hice lo necesario y salí para tomar a tiempo el auto bus número 34 que pasa exactamente a las 8:13 con 43 segundos. Subí ahí mismo y di la cantidad exacta. Me encanta cuando las cosas funcionan como yo quiero.

El día era muy similar y aburrido como el resto de los que he vivido. Me hubiera gustado ser un poco más interesante o por lo menos que algo interesante sucediera aquí. Por suerte, después de media hora escuchando burlas por parte de los atléticos y de los músicos, llego la hora libre, es un descanso que se tiene entre las clases. Caminando por los pasillos repletos de gente que deseo con toda alma que no existan vi a Maud sacando cosas de su casillero, como era mi costumbre me acerca a ella por detrás –Hola Maud-. Algo que sin duda me agradaba era la falta de emociones en nuestras conversaciones.

-Esteban llegas 3 segundos tarde a saludarme-. Dice sin dejar de meter y sacar un par de libros de su casillero

-Eso fue porque me detuve a tomarme algo, perdona mi impuntualidad-. Algo que también me daba mucha gracia eran los exagerados pero falsos modales que solo entre los dos fingíamos tener. Sabía que dentro de ella existía algo con sentido del humor.

-Estas disculpado, pero la siguiente vez me temo que se sancionara con el peor castigo-.

-¿Y cuál es ese?-.

-La pena de muerte….o 10 minutos de servicio comunitario-.

Hice un gesto de fastidio –Prefiero la pena de muerte ¿Por qué debo hacer servicio comunitario? ¿Qué ha hecho la comunidad por mí?-.

Ella por fin termina y cierra su casillero para poder recargar su espalda sobre él. Se encoge de hombros –Ya veo más o menos que tan definido tienes tu concepto de ayuda. No creo que seas el indicado-.

Me dio curiosidad, por primera vez ella estaba esperando de mí, esta chica es muy difícil de comprender, nunca sabes que es lo que quiere o piensa, su cara jamás te dirá nada. El ruido de los demás estudiantes era incesante, como su caminar, sus pláticas o las miles de onomatopeyas –¿El indicado para qué?-.

-Ven, sígueme-. Ella me toma de la mano y comienza a jalarme por todos los pasillos de Canterlot y claro que no faltaron los que pensaron cosas equivocadas, pero como a Maud jamás le importo lo que los demás piensen creo que ni pena le habrá dado. Subimos hasta el tercer piso, en un pasillo completamente solo con un poco de tierra en el suelo como si no lo hubiera barrido en días.

Maud se detiene repentinamente, debo admitir que tienen mucha fuerza para ser alguien un poco pequeña y delgada, un poco más y me deja de circular sangre en mi mano. Ella se da la vuelta para mirarme, veo sus ojos inexpresivos con total atención al no entender que será lo que quiere –Esteban-.

-¿Si?-. Conteste sintiendo calor, quizá estábamos en una zona sin aire acondicionado.

-Quiero mostrarte algo pero…debes prometer que por anda en el mundo se lo dirás a una mano en mi hombro.

-Me conoces…sabes que no diré nada-. Nuestras voces comenzaban a hacerse susurros, porque era tanto el silencio que si habláramos normal sería incómodo.

-Si hago esto es porque confió en ti…además de que….-Iba a decir algo, pero creo su consiente la detuvo-…olvídalo- De su bolsillo saca un juego de llaves, quizás eran 3 0 4. La más pequeña de ellas abría un salón que estaba al fondo de ese sucio y polvoriento pasillo.

Ese salón no estaba oscuro, un par de ventanas estaban abiertas dejándome ver a la perfección. Parecía ser como un salón de ciencias ya que había unas mesas de trabajo y varios asientos de esos altos, al fondo un pizarrón con demasiadas letras escritas con gis. A mi izquierda un par de muebles de metal en donde se guardaban algunos artículos como frascos, tubos de ensayo y un millar de cosas que no entendía. La luz del sol pasaba perfectamente por las ventanas sucias. Había un pequeño ventilador dando vueltas, era más que claro que aquí tampoco funcionaba el aire acondicionado, no es de sorprenderse este lugar parece más bien abandonado. A fuera podías escuchar al equipo de futbol entrenando junto con su capitana la chica de cabello de colores gritándoles "Mas rápido" o "Quiero verlos sudar" y no faltaba el "¿Es lo mejor que pueden hacer?"

Sobre las mesas de trabajo había algo curioso, unas largas bandejas metálicas con tierra encima, lo que era la razón del extraño aroma de tierra húmeda en el aire. ¿Plantas? No, no. Lo que había encima de la tierra mojada eran rocas.

-Maud… ¿Qué es esto?- Dije quedándome estático pero ella entraba con total confianza.

-Es mi propia granja de rocas-. Responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Seguido de eso toma un rociador para humedecer aún más una roca un poco grande con un par de franjas blancas.

Mi cara de confundida torpe no tenía precio en esta vida. Enserio, ojala nadie haya grabado ese momento o haberme tomado algunas fotografías -¿Tienes…una granja…de rocas…aquí en la escuela?-.

-…..Si quieres puedes irte pero no olvides nuestro acuerdo-. Algo que desesperaba un poco es que ella jamás me miraba a los ojos cuando decía esta clase de cosas, me sentí por hacerle pensar que esto no me agradaba.

Suspire –Maud….no es que me quiera ir, lo siento-. Tome asiento junto a ella pero yo veía a la pizarra. –No es que no sea genial esto, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa es todo-.

-¿De veras esto te parece genial?-. Detiene sus métodos de agricultura.

-Por supuesto, no hay razones para mentirte. Y ¿Qué es precisamente la cosecha de rocas?-.

Su voz sin sentimientos contesta –Simplemente es una teoría personal, creo que las propiedades de una roca pueden cambiar si se deriva el ambiente en el que están. Esta está muy mojada, aquella está muy seca-. Señala una roca más pequeña que la primera –Me mido por la temperatura, el tamaño, época del año, tiempo en que no se mueven y el ambiente-.

Ahora si volteo para verla más ella no hace lo mismo-Maud, insisto que esto me agrada mucho pero… ¿Para qué me quieres aquí?-.

-Esteban, te conozco un poco, sé que eres alguien un tanto dedicado. Así que quiero que me ayudes-. Se ve que es alguien tan directa que…no puedes imaginártela bromeando.

-¿Ayudarte?-.

-Por más que lo intento, esto a veces se pone demasiado difícil para mí, existen muchas cosas que documentar y demasiados progresos que debo anotar, también los cambios y el mantenimiento en este lugar, no sé si lo sabes pero este salón esta asqueroso-.

Nada se me hace más divertido que alguien señalándome lo obvio –Oh…ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-.

-A mí me agrada pero no es ambiente ideal para mis rocas… ¿Entonces qué dices?-.

Lo pensé un poco. Siempre he sido alguien muy indiferente ante hacer favores o si trata del trabajo gratis, siempre espero algo a cambio, pero creo que solo pienso eso cuando son personas desconocidas, pero Maud es algo así como el inicio de ser mi amiga. Me crucé de brazos y mire el techo que estaba en malas condiciones junto con las luces que de seguro tampoco funcionan. –Espera… ¿Por qué confías de esta manera en mí? A penas me conoces desde hace unas semanas y ya me estas pidiendo que te ayude en algo tan importante…simplemente no comprendo-.

-Esteban, no te pediría esto si no confiara en ti, no te pediría que me ayudaras si no creyera que eres la persona indicada…-.

Lo pensé más y más detenidamente, si hay algo en lo que soy bueno…es en decidir cosas sin pensarlo que puede que me lleven a grandes experiencias–De acuerdo-. Respondí sencillamente.

-¿En serio?-. Por primera vez veo que Maud demuestra algo….asombro y algo más. Una muy pero muy diminuta sonrisa se figuró en su cara, dándome a entender que esto es algo que ella quería pero quizás esperaba que le digiera que no. –Gracias-.

-Con una condición-. Aclare.

-¿Cuál sería?-.

-Tú me darás de comer-. Le sonreí y le di un pequeño pero amistoso golpe en el hombro….ella hizo lo mismo pero casi me fractura el brazo. La callada y tierna Maud. No estoy seguro pero…creo que desde ese instante pasamos a ser amigos y no simples conocidos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y una vez ocurría lo común. Solar Strings y Dreamer Deetz me miraban pero al momento en que yo trataba de atraparlos en el acto, solo me daban la espalda fingiendo que nada paso. Siendo honesto una de las cosas que más odio es cuando alguien no me da alguna explicación. Estos dos se ven algo razonables, si quisieran burlarse de mí pues ya lo habrían hecho. Por la forma en que me han estado observando en estos últimos días, estoy empezando a sospechar que la razón es un poco profunda. No lucen como personas peligrosas o al menos no Solar Strings, dio una impresión alegre con Sunset Shimmer. Pero eso no despeja las dudas en su totalidad, si de verdad quería respuestas, debía dejarme de juegos o por lo menos exigírselas de una manera en la que se me las darán.

Al terminar las clases estaba caminando muy tranquilo pero estaba demasiado inquieto por dentro, con la vista buscaba a alguno de esos dos. Pero entre demasiado y demasiados estudiante viniendo de aquí y allá no tenía mucha suerte. Los profesores hablando en voz alta y de vez en cuando algún atlético fastidiando a alguien "nerd", por así decirlo ya que jamás me gusto ese término. Uno que otro atlético, los ecologistas tocando su música pésima de bongos y lo amantes del teatro ensayando sus líneas en los pasillos. Tenía demasiadas distracciones como para poder enfocarme en una sola persona, que debía estar en un solo lugar, en un solo instante.

Ya pasaron 2 minutos que solo era mover la vista de un lado al otro sin resultado, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirme di un pequeño salto y por la esquina de un pasillo hacia mi izquierda note una cabeza con cabello negro y puntas rojas yéndose. –Ese debe ser Dreamer-. Hable en voz baja.

Me di prisa para comenzar a seguirlo. No era alguien muy interesante, es más llegaba a asimilarse a mí, solo atravesaba las multitudes que rodean de manera incesante los pasillos, mete un par de monedas en la máquina de dulces y come, toma agua, fue el baño. Aburrido, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, Deetz era aburrido. Pero estaba equivocado, cualquiera se reiría de mí con tan solo ver lo rápido que me cometo errores de las personas, creo que soy demasiado malo con alguien que aún no conozco. Lo continúe siguiendo hasta que salió de la escuela. El día estaba soleado, odio los días soleados, apenas se me permite ver.

Dreamer Deetz salía de la escuela y se dirigió hacia la gran estatua del semental que estaba en medio de la entrada de la escuela, esa estatua es a lo único que le tengo verdadero respeto, supongo que es algo que representa a la escuela y aunque sus estudiantes no me agraden no es motivo para que yo no respete lo que simboliza este lugar que de seguro tuvo más personas como yo. Es a lo único a lo que no ofendo en Canterlot High.

Lo importante era que por fin no había tanta gente. Enfrente de la estatua estaba una chica que no había visto antes, estaba usando una camisa de tirantes blanca (Debe ser por el calor que ha hecho estos días) una falda verde (Que al parecer es lo que todas las mujeres usan en esta escuela, yo opino que deben ser muy cómodas) con unas mariposas rosas adornándolas, hablando del rosa su cabello era de ese color (¿Todas las chicas tienen el cabello de un color extraño? Soy el único que lo tiene castaño, normal y aburrido)

Ella parecía estar repartiendo volantes, no tengo idea de que se traten, no es que sea insensible pero cuando paso al lado de esa chica, que solo es una vez a la semana, yo estoy pensando en mis cosas y suelo ignorarla…vaya ahora me siento mal. En fin, Dreamer Deetz converso con ella un rato, se dieron un abrazo…se dieron un beso…más o menos me estoy dando a la idea de lo que ocurre. Bueno en realidad no tengo ni idea pero no me gusta sentirme ignorante. Los dos se fueron hacia el oeste por la acera tomados de la mano. Yo los seguí sin siquiera saber a dónde iría a parar, si hay algo que se hacer muy bien es actuar compulsivamente.

Los seguí creo que por diez minutos, ambos no dejaban de hablarse de reír y de abrazarse, nos comenzábamos a alejar de la parada del auto bus enfrente de la escuela y no conocía esta parte de la ciudad que parecía más bien un vecindario demasiado tranquilo. Me harte de eso, si quiero la verdad supongo que es momento de confrontar las cosas y esperar lo peor, de todas manera valor no me falta. -¡Deetz!-. Exclame lo suficiente para que ambos me escuchara a pesar de que mantenía mi distancia.

De inmediato él y la chica del cabello rosa se dan la vuelta para verme, creo que con el tono alguien podría confundirme con un herido que pedía ayuda. Él se quedó algo callado y parecía un poco nervioso, pero en ningún momento soltaba de la mano a la chica del cabello rosa -¿Si?-. Dice un tanto extrañado

Estire mis dos brazos haciendo un ademan –Ya dímelo ¿Por qué tú y ese Solar Strings me están viendo tanto?-.

Dreamer Deetz mira a Fluttershy la toma suavemente del rostro y le dice en voz baja –Adelántate tu ¿Esta bien? Esto es algo que debo aclararle, no te preocupes no tardare nada-. Ella muestra un poco de preocupación, después de unos segundos en silencio ella asiente y se va caminando. Los dos nos quedamos solos, no existía ruido alguno más que el de los pájaros o el del aire sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles. -¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-. Pregunta Dreamer.

-Eso es más o menos lo que quiero saber, no creas que no los he notado, ustedes dos llevan un tiempo mirándome. ¿Tienen algo contra mí? ¿Le he hecho algo?-. Hablaba demasiado firme, no quería que hubiera aunque sea un rastro de duda en mi tono de voz

Dreamer Deetz solo se pasa su malo por su algo corto cabello, lo pensó un poco y respira hondo –Escucha, por ahora estoy ocupado, te lo contare mañana, búscame en el aula de computación, mañana es martes así que no habrá nadie, estará vacío-.

-¡No!- Refute de inmediato -¡Dímelo aquí y ahora!-.

El de nuevo parece hacer su rutina para pensar y… repentinamente se va corriendo. -¡Nos vemos mañana en la mañana!- Grita. Quería perseguirlo pero no soy alguien insensible, si hace es porque de seguro no puede lidiar muy bien con la presión y quizás está a punto de hacer algo importante. Me tendré que limitar con lo que él me diga mañana en la mañana, supongo que a primera hora de nuestro horario en la aula de computación, que por cierto tiene equipos tan viejos que su sistema operativo es Windows XP, me agrada lo mucho que costean mi aprendizaje….¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah sí, de lo que quiero saber mañana.

El día comenzó normal, solo que esta vez no fui para saludar a Maud, pero al menos la veré en la hora libre para lo de la granja de rocas, no me gustaría faltar en mi primer día como su "asistente" aunque sea no pago, suena genial para mí trabajar en una granja de rocas. Fui al aula de computadoras tuve que asegurarme de que nadie me siguiera, si algún profesor viera que estoy entrando aquí (Cosa que está más que prohibido) tendría problemas aunque para ellos no sería novedad. Entre.

Dreamer Deetz estaba recargado en un la pared. Tenía una camisa de botones y a cuadros, por debajo una camisa roja con un símbolo curioso de un tintero y estrellas, pantalón de mezclilla. Comía unos dulces, no tengo ni idea de porque hice mención de eso, pero supongo que es mi tonta costumbre de describir las cosas a mi alrededor. –Viniste-. Dice algo serio y aclarando su garganta.

-Tenía que venir, ahora supongo que me explicaras lo que pasa-.

-Todo a su tiempo Esteban, esto va a durar un rato-.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

Suspira mientras se ríe un poco –Aunque no lo creas tu nombre están sonando varias veces aquí en la escuela, no eres alguien muy discreto que digamos, fastidiaste a los ecologistas comiendo tocino frente a ellos y a los amantes del teatro, te ganaste tu fama negativa-.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que tú y el otro chico me miran tanto?-. Pregunto poniéndome serio, como si quisiera intimidarlo.

Deetz solo arrastra un par de centímetros un banco para sentarse, creo que de verdad esto iba un poco para largo, lo sé porque decidió ponerse cómodo –Escucha hay gente en esta escuela que es mala y agresiva o que no dudara en reírse de ti…-Mi mira a los ojos -…pero quiero garantizarte que yo no soy esa clase de persona, daría lo que fuera porque me creyeras. No estás aquí por eso, anda siéntate-. Señala un asiento cerca de mí. Hice lo mismo que él y terminamos a una distancia como de un metro. –Existe una razón, no te la diría, es algo un poco intimo pero no quiero que pienses mal es la única razón por la que me veo forzado a contártelo, deberás ser discreto ¿De acuerdo?-.

Quien sabe porque, de repente deje de verlo como alguien odioso que quería escapar a un ser humano con lógica que incluso me inspiraba confianza –De acuerdo-.

El vuelve a suspirar notándose las partículas de polvo en el aire, se lleva ambas manos a la cara –Solaris me va a matar-.

-Más o menos entiendo hacia dónde va esto-. Dije prestando atención a su acción mostrando obvia preocupación.

-Bueno si te contara la historia desde el principio me tardaría como todo el día para terminar de explicarte pero seré breve. A Solaris le gusta Sunset Shimmer, bueno es MUCHO más que eso, pero tú me entiendes-.

-Oh…pues…bien por el-. Conteste pidiendo otra razón que llevara a otra –Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo-.

Él se rasca un poco la barbilla mirando pensativo hacia el techo –Pues veras, hace dos semanas ellos estaban hablando. Resumiéndote todo, ellos por ahora no son pareja, solo son mejores amigos, se cuentan de todo, se cuidan mutuamente, cualquiera puede confundirlos con una pareja. Pero el punto es este, Sunset te menciono a ti, yo estaba cerca, ella dijo que habías llegado a la escuela, dijo que era alguien callado y tímido y que se ofreció a ser tu amiga-.

-Sí, ese fue mi primer día aquí aunque después de eso solo le hable una vez en la cafetería, después de eso el tiempo lo pasaba con Maud-.

-¿Maud Pie?-. Pregunta un poco asombrado –Je, también eso era cierto, Pinkie Pie nos contaba que su hermana menor últimamente estaba pasando algo de tiempo con un chico pelo castaño…no pensé que fueras tu-.

-Termina de explicarme-.

-Cierto, cierto, perdón por divagar. En fin, Solaris obviamente se preocupa mucho por ella, cada detalle en la vida de Sunset le es importante y tú no fuiste la excepción. El me lo conto, me propuso que para salir de toda duda lo mejor era observarte un rato sin fines maliciosos, darnos cuenta de cómo eres, desde luego Solaris no iba a permitir que alguien agresivo, amargado, abusivo o mala compañía este cerca de ella-.

-En pocas palabras…. ¿Me observaban para saber si no era buena influencia para Sunset?-.

-Emmm…si lo quieres ver del punto más bajo y sencillo pues….si-.

No sabía muy bien como sentirme, sentía una mezcla de rareza, enojo y muuuuuuuuuchas dudas. -¿Dime que esto es una broma?-. Dije mostrándome irritado.

-Me gustaría que lo fuese mi amigo pero no, si te hace sentir mejor ambos decidimos que no eres alguien malo-.

Me pare de golpe y tome mi mochila –Pues muchas gracias pero yo no necesito de su evaluación ¡Y ya déjenme en paz!-. Salí azotando la puerta. Tome la reacción negativa, porque creo que era la única posible o racional. ¿Qué clase de personas hacen eso? O al menos me lo hubieran preguntado de frente...no sé cómo sentirme, nunca he sentido esto antes.

Mientras tanto en un aula distinta. La hermosa chica de cabello rubio con pecas en su cara conversaba con una chica cabello rosa. No eran importantes las apariencias, solo lo que decían.

-¿Ya entiendes que es lo que debo de hacer?-. Dice Applejack muy preocupaba sin dejar de su jugar con su pluma.

-Suena muy fácil de entender tontita-. Dice Pinkie Pie pero tiene una voz tan alegre que ni siquiera parece que están hablando de una mala situación –Vas a seguir al chico nuevo para terminar tu proyecto de Psicología y si no lo haces ¡Pausa dramática!...-Se queda callada y no mueve ni un musculo-…. ¡Reprobaras y deberás repetir el año anterior!-. Todos sus compañeros se le quedan viendo, ella jamás ha tenido un timbre bajo de voz.

-¡Shhh! Por el amor de dios Pinkie, guarda silencio-.


	3. Capítulo 3: La violencia a veces sirve

Capítulo 3: La violencia a veces es un método viable.

Llegue a la aula que muchos creían vacío, estar en el tercer piso da la impresión de que haríamos algo ilegal o alguna cosa fuera del reglamento. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las personas si supieran que cada hora libre, que es las 11:40 am, vengo a una granja de rocas? Quizás no sería lo mejor. Era mi primer día en ese trabajo extraño. Maud ya tenía una regadera en la mano y estaba "regando" todas las rocas, a veces era demasiada agua a veces apenas unas gotas, alguna las limpiaba otras las dejaba tal y como estaban. Algunas las movía y a otras las dejaba en su lugar. A veces cambiaba la tierra por una más "fértil" y a otras rocas las dejaba en la misma situación. –Hola Maud-. Salude mientas ponía mis cosas en un asiento muy cerca de la puerta.

El ventilador era el único que se escuchaba, sentía demasiado calor, el sudor cubrió mi frente casi al instante, no tenía las ventanas abiertas. –Buenos días, en la mesa está tu desayuno-. Me sorprendió demasiado escuchar eso, la primera vez que se lo dije era simplemente una broma, no pensé que se lo fuera a tomar en serio. En una de las mesas no había nada más que un plato algo pequeño con tocino y pan tostado, junto con un vaso de agua.

Quería darle las gracias y alegrarme, mas no quería que ella se lo tomara literal, que me diera de comer cada mañana, por lo que decidí aclararle –Maud, gracias por esto pero no era enserio lo de darme de desayunar todos los días-.

Maud sin dejar de regar sus rocas y sobre todo sin siquiera mirarme contesta –Hicimos un acuerdo, y yo me tomare enserio mi parte si tú te tomas enserio la tuya….a tu izquierda hay una escoba, come y barre-. Ella es amable e insípida al mismo tiempo, si quisiera adivinar como es que se siente, yo jamás lo lograría deducir.

Eso hice, comí tranquilamente y ella seguía con su trabajo, apuntaba sus progresos, cuidada detalladamente de sus rocas. Yo comencé a barrer como se debía, no fuerte para no levantar la tierra, pero eso sí, había demasiada, nadie, ni siquiera Maud ha limpiado este lugar yo diría ala menos en 4 meses. Las condiciones aquí son pésimas, no sé porque habrá escogido este lugar. Quizás solo quería estar un rato a solas, me pregunto ¿Por qué Maud decidió estar encerrada aquí? ¿Por qué decidió estar lejos del mundo exterior y de las personas que las rodean? Me cuesta creer que se debe a su estado de ánimo, muy en fondo me imagino que tuvo una muy mala experiencia para no tener ni la más mínima curiosidad de lo que era estar junto a personas y me preocupa más el hecho de que yo le falle. Si yo arruino la confianza que tiene en mi entonces su estado anti social empeorara más. Cierto, yo tengo el mismo problema que tiene su explicación, pero es la primera vez que veo que cierta persona de alguna manera llegue a depender de mí.

Barría tranquilamente, sin escuchar nada más que el ventilador y el agua de la regadera cayendo encima de las rocas, de una manera tan suave y delicada, como si estas mismas hablaran para darle las gracias personalmente a esta chica con el cabello morado y su rostro sin emociones. Una de las pocas veces que presencié la verdadera belleza en algo que alguien hace por simple pasión y no por trabajo, de alguna manera…Maud vivía mejor que yo, mejor que todos.

Regresaba a casa, las clases concluyeron sin que yo supiera nada de Dreamer Deetz o de Solar Strings, Maud me pidió que la acompañara a su casa, al parecer tenía mucho de rocas que explicarme, necesitaba ponerme al corriente si quería estar en mi trabajo grato y no pago. Maud me dijo que no vivía muy lejos de la escuela, al parecer solo son 10 minutos caminando, si es así entonces no tengo ningún problema con hacerlo.

Maud en el camino no dejaba de hablarme (Con su tono lento) acerca de las rocas, sus propiedades y los "misterios que estas encierran". Nunca había visto a alguien en mi vida que esta tan apasionada con las rocas, en ocasiones me pregunto si esto será una broma, Salí de toda duda con ver en más de una ocasión a su peñasco que sigue siendo un poco agresivo cuando me le acerco.

Íbamos por un vecindario nada fuera de lo común. Maud por fin se había callado un poco más y creo que se deshidrata, jamás la había escuchado decirme más de 50 palabras. Lamentablemente a lo lejos podíamos notar que otros chicos venían, era un grupo como de 6 o 5, venían riéndose fuerte y haciendo mucho ruido. Unos pasos más cerca bastaron para darme cuenta de que se trataba del equipo deportivo. No era nada bueno, al momento de vernos a mí y a Maud comenzaron a hablarse cosas en voz baja, por la forma en la que nos venían sabía que no iba a terminar muy bien.

-Quédate cerca-. Susurre a Maud, ella solo responde asintiendo con su mirada fría. La acera no era lo suficiente grande como para rodearlos y habían unos cuantos autos estacionados, literalmente quedamos atascados. Los 5 se quedan quietos mirándonos y riéndose, no quería ningún problema, la principal razón era porque no tenía ninguna ventaja sobre ellos, además de estar con Maud –Vamos a pasar-. Dije lo más tranquilo posible.

Un chico algo robusto con el cabello naranja que cubría un poco sus ojos responde – ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué no nos obligas?-. El me empuja y los demás se ríen al mismo tiempo que hacen un círculo encerrándonos a Maud y a mí. Por la forma idiota en la que se reían notaba que eran todos del equipo de futbol. Un chico cabello negro con una chaqueta de mezclilla una camisa blanca sucia y un short deportivo, casi todos el mismo atuendo la única diferencia eran las camisas que a veces contenían símbolos de marca de ropa deportiva, pero todos estaba en una buena condición física…que si es mal usada entonces podría tener severas consecuencias.

-Solo quiero pasar-. Dije más o menos comenzando a impacientarme.

-¡¿Y más a obligar tú, enano?!-. El me vuelve a empujar y los demás continúan riéndose.

Maud hizo que jamás pensé que llegaría a ver, ella se pone en medio de donde estaba el imbécil de cabello naranja y yo, lo miro fríamente –No lo molestes-. Ella demostró que no tenía miedo, a mí me impresiono ver eso, estando en su lugar las piernas no dejarían de temblarme. Lamentablemente eso no serviría de nada contra estas personas, y algo me dice que ella lo sabía pero quería intentarlo de todas formas. No tuvo miedo de defenderme.

El del cabello naranja se ríe un poco más alto que los demás –Miren que tenemos aquí, los dos más raros de la escuela juntos….¡No estorbes fenómeno!-. Ese atlético estúpido rápidamente pone la mano en el hombro de Maud y la empuja con mucha fuerza, no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae hacia césped del patio delantero de alguna cosa corriente.

Sentí algo dentro de mí que podía asimilarse a un incendio forestal, no podía respirar bien y sentía un gran calor. Era como si alguien más tomara posesión de lo que pensaba, sentía y hacia, como si todo mi odio por fin sirviera de algo, estando irritado pero más que nada molesto cierro la mano -¡No la toques!-. Grite y con toda mi fuerza posible golpee a ese imbécil que se atrevió a lastimar a una mujer y delante de mí. Fue directo en la cara, en mis nudillos pude sentir algo quebrándose pero no estoy seguro de haber llegado tan lejos.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la muestra de violencia que era algo inesperada, admito que no soy un fanático de la violencia y mucho menos cuando no le hayo sentido, pero esta estaba más que justificada, odiaba mucho que alguien se aprovechara de esta manera de alguien pero odio mucho más si se trata de una mujer…y en definitiva me invadió la ira cuando se trataba de Maud.

Él se quedó mirando hacia el suelo por unos segundos, unas cuantas gotas rojas brotaban de su nariz y labio superior, lo que paso a ser un juego para él ahora se había convertido en algo personal para desquitarse conmigo, obviamente. El hace una pequeña sonrisa –De verdad que eres idiota-. Después de decir eso se agacha un poco y con una velocidad demasiado grande me da un muy poderoso golpe en el estómago, el efecto fue que la visión se me hizo nublosa, no podía respirar. Fue tanto el dolor que me arrodille. Estando yo en el suelo todos comienzan a patearme, ensuciando mi ropa. Al menos es a mí y no a Maud. Sentía todo su peso golpeando por todas partes.

-¡Oigan!-. Se escucha voz de un anciano. Era el propietario de la casa cercana, que se estaba asomando por la ventana -¡Sera mejor que paren o llamare a la policía!-.

-¡Maldita sea, otra vez este mismo viejo!-. Exclama el del cabello naranja.

-Amigo si nos atrapan estamos perdidos, vámonos de aquí-. Dice otro de cabello azul. Inmediatamente todo ese grupo se va corriendo con dirección a la escuela.

Quede en el suelo con varias marcas de zapato alrededor de mi cuerpo, una en mi pecho otra en mi cara, una más en mis costados y así era un par de veces. Me dolía, no me quería levantar. Maud se levanta para acercarse a mí -¿Estas bien?-. Me da la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, pero solo me quedo sentado en la acerca.

-Sí, si ¿Y tú?-.

Ella se queda callada y mira hacia otra parte –No tenías por qué hacerlo, ahora ellos no dejaran de molestarte-. Al parecer más o menos tiene la idea de las consecuencias de lo que acaba de hacer.

Decidí ser directo –Maud, prefiero mil veces golpearlo que permitirle de nuevo a que te vuelva a hacer eso-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Soy importante para ti?-.

El anciano sale de su casa y con su bastón camina lentamente hacia donde estábamos –Maud-. Continúe -…Somos amigos ¿No?-. Le sonreí para que no se preocupara más, como intentar calmarla y ella correspondió de la misma manera

-Oigan niños-. Nos interrumpe el anciano –No deberían jugar de esa manera, alguien podría salir lastimado-.

Me levante un poco adolorido –Tiene razón, no se preocupe le aseguramos que esto no se va a repetir-.

Al día siguiente

No deberían preguntarse qué sucedió después de lo vivido. Maud actuó como si estuviera molesta y se fue dejándome allí como si nada, decidí no seguirla, siempre he dicho que las personas deben tener sus razones para hacer lo que hacen. Es miércoles, cada miércoles a primera hora de la mañana, la escuela hace alguna especie de reunión para revisar cómo va la situación en la escuela. Se reúnen en el gimnasio y la directora Celestia da avisos, informa alguna situación o puntos que daban tratarse. Eso se me hacía demasiado aburrido así que solo me encerré en el baño durante 20 minutos ¿De verdad podrían castigarme por eso? No creo que hablen de algo importante. Me encerré en el baño con un _game boy_ y jugué tetris en todo ese tiempo. Los minutos se fueron volando y antes de que me diera cuenta ya había pasado la "asamblea".

Salí del baño con la total intención de ir a mi clase de historia, hoy veríamos mi parte favorita: Como Napoleón intento conquistar Rusia pero no lo consiguió debido al invierno. Caminaba demasiado tranquilo solo que había algo anormal a mí alrededor ¿Qué será? No se…quizás hoy me puse los zapatos al revés (Otra vez) o es muy probable que tenga papel higiénico en el pie…pues no es lógico. Tal vez al fin se dieron cuenta de los 3 kilos de chocolate que tengo en la mochila y se está derritiendo y escurriendo por toda la escuela. Pero no. Solo me veían y murmuraban muy en voz baja. Era extraño, me ponía demasiado incomodo que todos me comenzaran a verme así. Algo que nunca me gusta es llamar la atención.

Pase brevemente por el aula de música y repentinamente la puerta se abrió, una mano salió de allí y me sujeto por la parte de atrás de mi casa jalándome hacia dentro. Me sentí muy asustado, con la mayoría de cosas que pueden suceder, esta clase de cosas jamás terminan bien y muchos sabiendo que tengo a unos imbéciles atléticos que ahora tienen un problema conmigo. Sin embargo me tranquilizo ver que eran las únicas dos personas a las que no quería ver. Solar Strings vistiendo de la misma forma que me produce calor y Dreamer Deetz…-Oigan no tienen otra ropa o tiene un armario lleno de la misma-.

Ambos se miran extrañados –Un poco de ambas-. Dice Dreamer Deetz limpiándose un poco de tierra de su hombro derecho

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-.

-Queremos hablar-. Dice Solar Strings como queriendo que me calme, los dos sonaban como si algo fuera de lo normal sucediera.

-¿Hablar de qué?-. Pregunto fastidiado –No estoy de humor y mucho menos con ustedes dos, ahora déjenme tranquilo-. Intente caminar hacia la puerta, pero Dreamer Deetz le pone el seguro y se recarga para negarme el paso.

-Eso no ¡Vamos amigo, cuéntanos!-. Insiste Solar Strings

-¿Qué les cuente que cosa?-. Lo empezaba a relacionar con eso de que las personas se me quedaban viendo.

-Oye toda la escuela está hablando de eso ¿Por qué actúas como si fuera el único que no lo supiera?-. Pregunta Deetz Buscando algo en sus bolsillos y lo encuentra, resulta ser una barra de caramelo.

-¿Sobre qué cosa?-. Esto me está empezando a desesperar, como el tonto juego del gato y el ratón. Odio con el alma ese juego frustrante que parece nunca acabar.

-Sobre lo que sucedió ayer en la tarde, te peleaste contra el equipo de futbol ¿No?-. Dice Solar Strings siendo muy directo y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, como me agrada cuando las cosas son así.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, por alguna extraña razón deje de respirar hasta que no pude más, los dos me miraban un tanto ansiosos por la respuesta, solo podía sentir un gran calor encima de mí. ¿Ahora resulta que toda la escuela lo sabe? ¡Lo que me faltaba, más problemas! -¿Cómo se enteraron?-. Susurre.

Dreamer Deetz al ver que ya no quería irme se retira de la puerta y se recargar en la pared poniéndose al lado de Solar Strings. -¿No estuviste en la asamblea? Fue de lo que se habló-.

Recordé entonces en que fue que perdí mi tiempo durante la asamblea semanal. –Pues no, me encerré en el baño a jugar tetris-. Respondí muy simple ya que no me interesa en lo más mínimo esa asamblea, se me hace una pérdida de tiempo, lo cual es irónico.

Dreamer Deetz empieza a hacer memoria –En realidad se hablaban de varias cosas pero después se dio a conocer el tema….-.

 _Hace unos minutos_

 _La directora Celestia tenía varios papeles en mano y enfrente, el micrófono. Los alumnos estaban sentados, algunos en las butacas y gran parte en muchas sillas plegables. Atrás de ella se hallaba la sub directora Luna. –Muy bien estudiantes es un verdadero gusto que se hayan aclarado los horarios para el uso de la cancha deportiva por las tardes, no queremos otro conflicto como el de la semana pasada. Después de sugerírselo a la capitana de los equipos, Rainbow Dash, llegamos a la conclusión de que primero deben ir los de atletismo y después el equipo de softball de la escuela-. Todos los alumnos estaban listos para levantarse y retirarse. Ya era mucha costumbre eso de que concluir rápido._

 _-¡Esperen, esperen solo un segundo!-. Interrumpe Celestia a todos aquellos que se habían puesto de pie, lo que los obliga a sentarse. Ella tose un poco aclarando su garganta –Alumnos, el día de hoy por la mañana hemos recibido una queja bastante penosa por parte de un vecino que se haya a los alrededores de la escuela-._

 _Dreamer Deetz, quien estaba sentado al lado de Solar Strings, le susurra disimuladamente –Te apuesto 10 dólares a que hablan de Esteban-._

 _-Hecho-. Contesta el chico con cabello color Cian._

 _-Tristemente…-Prosigue Celestia-… nos reportaron ayer de un disturbio con algunos de nuestros estudiantes, obvio no reportaron nombres pero si apariencias, claro que no las mencionaremos aquí. Sin embargo es necesario decirles que no se tolerara una vez esta clase de situaciones violentas que manchen el buen nombre de nuestra escuela, así que todo mundo queda advertido, sino entonces nos obligaran a recurrir a medidas más severas-. El gimnasio entero se llena de murmuraciones –Bien estudiantes eso es todo, disfruten del resto de la semana-. Todo el mundo comienza a hablar de lo que dijo Celestia._

 _Algo que la directora no sabía es que había una testigo que lo presencio todo y no solo eso, además se lo diría a todo mundo._

-Entonces esa chica fue la que dijo a todo mundo lo que paso-. Dije comprendiendo todo

-Así es, era una porrista que volvía de la práctica, te vio a ti y a Maud encontrándose con esos imbéciles, desde la mañana esa misma chica comenzó a esparcir esa noticia por todas partes y cuando Celestia lo confirmo pues…te hizo el centro de atención-. Aclara Deetz.

-Pero yo ni siquiera he hablado con alguien más ¿Cómo fue que ella supo que se trataba de mí?-. Pregunte.

-Pues…Ella solo dijo que tenía el cabello castaño y tú eres el único en la escuela que lo tienen así-.

-¿En serio? ¡El tono de cabello más normal, común y aburrido del universo en este lugar resulta ser único!-.

-Créenos, no eres el único que se pregunta lo mismo… ¡Pero, anda dinos! ¿Eso fue lo que paso realmente? Dreamer Deetz por última vez.

Yo para darle fin a su curiosidad accedí –Miren, yo volvía con Maud, estábamos…. poco y les contaba acerca de la graja de rocas, pero había prometido no decirle a nadie acerca de ello.-….estábamos solo…pues saliendo de la escuela. Estando por los vecindarios nos topamos con los imbéciles del equipo de futbol. Intentamos pasar sin problemas…pero se pusieron bastante fastidiosos, todo saldría como siempre…solo que uno de ellos se atrevió a empujar a Maud ¡Y mi respuesta natural fue darle un duro golpe en su estúpida cara!-. Dije dando a entender que no me arrepentía de nada.

Solar Strings lo piensa un poco y pone una cara de preocupado –Te lo digo enserio viejo, esto no es nada bueno, te metiste con el equipo de futbol…estuvo bien lo que hiciste aunque signifique tener a todos esos idiotas en tu contra-.

-Algo así veía venir-. Conteste tratando de pensar en cómo lidiaría con un gran problema que acabo de comenzar. –No debería preocuparme por eso, he tratado con cosas así la mitad de mi vida, estaré bien-. Supuse que el primer paso que tenía dar era en tener en mí mismo, de nada me serviría si comienzo a dudar de lo que soy capaz de hacer y con más razón si se trata de un grupo de idiotas súper fuertes pero con poca materia gris. –Ahora si me disculpan ya debo irme, voy tarde-. Salgo del salón sin nada más que decir.

-¿Qué piensas de el?-. Cuestiona Dreamer Deetz a Solar Strings.

-No lose, por un lado me preocupa un poco, con lo acaba de decir y hacer es bastante obvio notar que se trata de alguien muy volátil, es alguien que no piensa dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas y claramente eso le puede traer consecuencias desastrosas-.

-Amigo pero…el defendió a Maud ¿No crees que podría ser alguien que solo actúa de esa manera cuando se trata de defender a quienes le importan?-.

Solar Strings lo pensó un poco –Sabes aunque fuese verdad, eso aún me tiene cierta preocupación, sabes muy bien lo que pienso de que alguien violento este cerca de Sunny, cualquier detalle que la involucre a ella me importa con cada fragmento del alma-. Concluye el tomando asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé-. Dice Deetz algo resignado como si volvieran al mismo circulo -…Hay que admitirlo; Esteban es idiota pero no le teme a nada, se atrevió a darle un golpe a un integrante del equipo de futbol… ¿Imagínate si Maud hubiera estado sola? ¿Crees que ella podría contra un grupo entero de ellos?-. Y eso fue lo único que lo hizo pensar profundamente más y más.

-Es verdad, no podemos seguir sentados y sacar conclusiones o juzgarlo-.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que hacernos sus amigos?-.

-Desde luego, le hará bien que esté con nosotros en lugar de nuestra contra….además de que se ve tan solo. No parecer ser alguien malo, es demasiado leal y lo acaba de demostrar-.

Yo me encontraba comiendo en la cafetería solo, Maud me acompañaría pero ella no pudo, algo surgió de repente en sus clases que no asistió al almuerzo, no me molesta pasar un rato a solas, después de todo, en lo que viene siendo la mañana no he dejado de recibir miradas extrañas y acompañadas de murmuro. Hice algo que no quería "Llame la atención", demasiado lamentable de mi parte. Estando solo comiendo una rebanada de pastel de manzana…de un segundo al otro una chica con el cabello rosado y esponjado estaba enfrente de mí viéndome muy fijamente. Solté un pequeño grito, literalmente se apareció como si fuera un fantasma. -¡Hola!-.

Espere un poco para recuperarme, respire profundo –Ho…Hola…Oye me asustaste-.

-¡Asustar es algo muy divertido tontito!-. La chica parece ser demasiado hiperactiva, creía haberla visto en algún lado. -¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Supe lo que hiciste por mi hermana Maud, bueno toda la escuela lo sabe jajaja!-. Así que eso era. Maud en varias ocasiones me hablaba de su hermana que resultaba un gran contraste para ella. -¡Y queríamos agradecerte de una forma, mira por ahí vienen mis amigas, están ansiosas por conocerte!-. Por la puerta muy discretamente entran unas cuantas chicas…pero la que de verdad me dejo impactado por muchas razones…fue la chica rubia.


	4. Capítulo 4: Advertencia

Capitulo 4: Advertencia

Era difícil describir lo que sentía por la chica rubia, en varios casos de poetas mediocres (Como un servidor) diría instantáneamente que se trataba de amor a primero vista. Yo no creo mucho en esas cosas, creo que el verdadero amor lleva tiempo, esfuerzo, dolor y sobre todo…quizás lo que estoy sintiendo justo ahora. Hace mucho tiempo las personas solían decirme que el amor es algo indescriptible, muchos dicen que solo es un sentimiento de dependencia hacia alguien…un baño entero de dopamina, la sustancia que libera nuestro cerebro cuando siento ese "amor". Esa sustancia química nos hace sentir demasiado bien, tanto que nos volvemos adictos, incluso más que alguien que sufre de adicción por la metanfetamina pero había una gran diferencia: El amor dejaba unos daños muchísimo peores que cualquier droga.

Pinkie Pie señala con la mano que ahí estaba, quizás ella les hablo un poco de mí y tuvo su "gran" plan de que yo conociera sus amigas, es bastante curioso como en ese grupo como en ese grupo no se encuentra Maud, ella me ha dicho que prefiere estar sola mas no me dice la razón. -¡Chicas, chicas, por aquí!-. Exclamaba muy feliz, de verdad que se trataba de una figura opuesta a Maud, dudaba mucho que en serio fueran parientes tan cercanos como hermanas.

Brevemente separe la mirada de la chica rubia y hermosa. En total eran 6 si contáramos a Pinkie Pie. Ellas se veían muy alegras, como si una vibra de paz y felicidad vinieran de ellas. Yo me quede bastante quieto y con la mirada baja. Seré honesto, me pone muy nervioso conocer personas nuevas, dar una buen impresión es algo importante para mí pero…cuando se trata de mujeres podría decirse que soy muy malo. Lo típico de cualquier perdedor. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder. En ese grupo conocía a tres, Sunset, la chica del cabello rosa quien resulta ser la novia de Dreamer Deetz y la del cabello de varios colores y ropa deportiva es fácil, ella es la capitana de todos los equipos deportivos de la escuela. ¿Impresionado? Un poco, lo admito para ser una chica debe tener bastante fuerza como para ser la capitana, de preferencia no meteré con ella, además de que a simple viste parecía una chica agradable. No pude reconocer a la chica rubia dado que no la había visto antes. La otra tenía el cabello rizado y largo…es algo difícil de describir…como el Solar Strings pero muy tratado, morado y demasiado fino al igual que esa ropa que traía, debe ser la chica popular de la escuela, sorprende en cierto modo.

Ellas se sentaron mientras me veían, quizás es porque ahora soy la "novedad del momento". En primer lugar porque toda la escuela sabe lo que paso, unos cuantos del equipo deportivo y yo nos peleamos. En segunda porque es probable que Maud les contara de mí. Y en tercera porque de seguro trataran de felicitarme por "defender a Maud". Ellas se sientan ocupando todo el espacio, haciendo que ya no hubiera espacio para nadie. Ellas no tenían comida, eso significa que quizás vienen a conocerme… ¿Cómo me libro de esto? Yo solo quería comer en paz. –Hola Esteban-. Salud Sunset muy tranquila.

-Hola… algo callado, de verdad estaba asustado.

-¡Así que este es el chico que defendió a Maud!-. Habla la chica de cabello multi color -¡Admito que fue algo cool….pero también muy idiota de tu parte jajaja!-.

-¡Rainbow!-. Exclaman todas. Así que ese es su nombre…pues le sienta bien.

-No le hagas caso amigo-. Habla la chica del cabello morado, pero su habla era tan fina que de cierta manera era como alguna especie de música clásica, porque da cierto gusto oírlo. Ella es elegante y glamurosa. –Permíteme presentarnos, ya conociste a nuestra adorable amiga Pinkie Pie-.

-¡Esa soy yo!-. Saca un pastel de la nada y estrella en la cara ella misma. Yo…no supe que decir.

-Je…como te darás cuenta ella es demasiado enérgica. Yo por otro lado soy una mismísima dama, me llamo Rarity mucho gusto-. Ella me extiende la mano. No sé qué hacer ¿Le doy la mano también? O ¿Me inclino ante ella para besarle suavemente la mano? Me quede quieto y sentí un rubor en mi cara. –Vaya cariño, no era mi intención ponerte nervioso-. Esto que sotnia era demasiada pena y lo peor era que ella podía malinterpretarlo, no sé, quizás imaginarse que yo siento algo por ella. –Continuo, también conociste a Sunset en tu primer día, ella menciono un par de cosas…pintorescas de en respuesta se ríe levemente y se pasó una mano por su cabello para que este no obstruyera su vista.

-No dije mucho Esteban, no te preocupes-. Algo tiene Sunset que hace que puedas confiar en ella, creo que es la seguridad con la que habla.

Rarity (Memorizare ese nombre para más tarde) tose aclarado su garganta, bastante apropiado con esa impresión de ser una "dama" –Ella es Rainbow Dash-. Señala obviamente a la chica de cabello multicolor, solo me sonríe pero notaba algo de validez en su mirada. –La adorable chica del cabello rosa es Fluttershy-. Ella si parecía bastante tímida, incluso se veía como yo, la mirada agachada, evitando el contacto visual, no haciendo otro ruido más que el de respirar. – Ho…hola-. Saluda tímidamente.

-Si, a ella la había visto…no sabía que tú y Dreamer Deetz fueran pareja-. En eso, la cara de Fluttershy se vuelve muy, pero muy roja, en demasía, fue tanto así que me empecé a preocupar de que le diera una hemorragia nasal o algo así. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Em…discúlpala, ella es así cuando alguien menciona lo que tiene con Deetz-. Dice Sunset riéndose un poco, no de burla claro está.

-Y para terminar…. Rarity-...Ella esa Applejack-. Señala a esa chica rubia sentada a lo lejos…era…no se…quería arrancarme el corazón y dárselo diciéndole "Ten es todo tuyo" ¿Por qué me siento así?...No debería sentirme así…no…no es amor ¡No quiero que sea amor!

Me levante sintiendo que me costaba respirar, todas mi miran extrañadas –Lo…lo siento ¡Tengo que irme! Nos vemos después, fue un gusto conocerlas-. Tome mi mochila y rápido salí de la cafetería, para mí fue un gran alivio.

Las chicas solo se miran entre ellas –Eso fue…muy extraño-. Dice Fluttershy.

-Je, algo debe estar mal con el-. Dice indiferente Rainbow Dash.

-¡Vamos, no sean así bobitas!-. Expresa Pinkie Pie -¡Les apuesto a que solo es algo tímido como Fluttershy! ¡Pero no se preocupen, se cómo resolver esto, al estilo Pinkie Pie!-.

En los pasillos los altavoces sonaron – _Esteban Reynolds por favor preséntese en la oficina de la sub directora Luna-._

-Maldita sea, uno no puede estar tranquilo sin que lo molesten-. Dije hablándole al altavoz.

De inmediato, pero sin ninguna prisa, me dirigí hacia la oficina de la sub directora Luna, que es un poco más pequeña e incómoda que la de la directora Celestia, todo depende que tanto poder tengas para tener un espacio reconfortante. Era demasiado obvio la razón para la que me mandaron a hablar, prefiero reservármelo para cuando este con ella. Llegue al principio de la oficina, toque la puerta, claro que no muy fuerte, esperaba de todo corazón que no me escucharan y yo interpretar que no había nadie para poder irme y continuar con mi muy feliz día (Es sarcasmo) Un golpe….y después otro….y uno más pero esto fue despacio. –Adelante-. Se escucha una voz del otro.

"Carajo", pensé. Entre con toda calma. La subdirectora Luna estaba ordenando un par de cosas en su escritorio, tengo el presentimiento de que se trata del trabajo tedioso o aburrido que no quiere hacer Celestia, creo que esa es la única razón por la que existe el término "Sub". -¿Me llamaba?-.

-Desde luego, toma asiento-. Con la mano extendida señala la silla del otro lado de su escritorio. Creo que a las personas les da cierto gusto y satisfacción sentir poder al estar detrás de un escritorio. -¿Sabes porque te estás aquí?-.

Había dos opciones: Yo respondida lo que debía o podía responder la manera sarcástica como en el preparatoria Crystal. Demasiado riesgoso para mí –Si, tengo más o menos la idea-.

Luna deja de acomodar papeles y se da el tiempo para observarme –Esteban si hay algo que no me gusta es no ir al punto cuando hablo. Por lo que sabemos, tu fuiste quien participo en esa pelea el día de ayer en la escuela, la porrista que lo vio todo no nos dijo tu nombre pero te describió a la perfección…además que eres el único en la escuela con el cabello no tan largo y castaño-.

-Aja….y…. ¿Va a castigarme?-.

Luna se hace una cara de sorpresa –No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no mencionas que lo hiciste para defender a tu compañera?-. Se refiera a Maud.

Yo me encogí de hombros –Con todo respeto sub directora Luna, tengo la triste costumbre desde la preparatoria Crystal que nunca escuchaban mis razones…pensé que usted haría lo mismo-.

-Oh no, no Esteban, aquí no somos así, tenías un muy buen motivo para hacer lo que hiciste, claro que la violencia es algo malo pero…también sabemos que no fue lo primero en lo que pensaste, al principio intentaste pasar como si nada, ellos se lo buscaron-.

Ya no entendía ¿Esto es un regaño o una felicitación? –Sub Directora Luna, yo soy alguien que no le agrada mucho la violencia…pero siento que mis motivos están de más-.

-No seas tan modesto. Por lo contrario muchacho, quizás era así en tu anterior escuela pero aquí no somos así, no podemos castigarte por que defendiste a una compañera, pero…-.

-¿Pero…?-.

-Solo te daré una pequeña advertencia: Te voy a pedir de la manera más atenta posible que te alejes de los problemas ¿Esta claro?, no quiero volver a saber que te metiste en una pelea o una discusión. Lo dejaremos pasar por ahora-.

-¿Puedo irme?-.

-Adelante, pero piensa por favor en lo que acabo de decir-.

Tome mis cosas y me retire. Me sentí todavía más aliviado que hace media hora. Aquí llegaron a comprenderme, supieron que no lo hice por maldad como lo hicieron los idiotas de los deportistas. En esta escuela se preocupan por los sentimientos de los alumnos. Me hizo recordar varios momentos malos en la escuela Crystal, a sus maestros y la directora solo le importaban estudiar y ya. Solo querían que nuestro desempeño académico fuera alto, nadie se interesaba por el estado psicológico de nadie. Había demasiadas peleas, varios casos de abusos y creo que alguien intento suicidarse. Yo lo haría pero me da bastante pereza. Esta escuela solo me agrado un poco más, pero lamentablemente mi plan para pasar desapercibido no resulto, ahora me convertí en el centro de atención por una razón estúpida. Yo creo que lo mejor es solo ignorarlo, soy como un rumor, dentro de poco ya nadie se acordará de lo que sucedió, además no me interesa en lo absoluto la opinión de los demás.

Solo me faltaba algo por hacer.

Subí hasta el tercer piso para comenzar mi trabajo en la muy prestigiosa granja de rocas, hogar humilde de las rocas más bien cuidadas de todo el país me trasveo a decir. Maud estaba ahí…tan tranquila y callada, como si sus rocas estuvieran dormidas y ella procurara no hacer ruido para despertarlas, a veces creo que ella tienen más sensibilidad que nosotros como seres humanos. El desayuno que ella me prepara todos los días está ya en su lugar, además de que siempre era el mismo. -¿Maud?-.

Ella ni siquiera se da la vuelta para contestar -Llegas tarde, 23 segundos tarde ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tan severa impuntualidad señor Reynolds?-. Se ve que su sentido del humor estaba bien, de hecho me hablaba como si lo de ayer no hubiera sucedido.

-Je…pues, vera señorita Pie, tuve ciertos inconvenientes con nuestro hostil ambiente, sabe a lo que me refiero-. Me gustaba mucho este juego de falsos modales, reflejaba que ella confía en mí.

-Lo sé, anda entra tienes mucho que hacer-.

-Emm… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso ayer?-. Tome como ejemplo e inspiración lo que decía la sub directora Luna con eso de no andarse con rodeos, solo era ir al punto.

-No….hiciste algo muy torpe, además puedo defenderme yo sola-.

Suspire, me senté encima de una de las mesas de trabajo en donde no tenía nada encima, lo positivo siempre era el hecho de que me podía poner cómodo. –Maud, yo sé muy bien que pudiste haberte defendido sin mi ayuda y hasta era más probable que tu sola hayas mandado al hospital a esos 5-.

Ella se voltea, pero esta vez es demasiado diferente, no sé por qué pero sentía que estaba molesta, a pesar de su rostro no me daba alguna pista de sus emociones, su tono de voz era lo único que me lo daba a entender –¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?-.

-¿Estas molesta?-.

-Claro que si-. Suelta la regadera con delicadeza.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Todo el equipo de futbol va a ir por ti, te molestaran y hasta son capaces de volver a lastimarte y….No me siento bien porque fue por mi culpa-. Yo no lo podía creer. La chica más insípida que había conocido en mi vida, ahora resulta que tiene un sentimiento que yo desperté, el de la preocupación por otro ser humano o por otra cosa que no sean sus rocas –No quiero que ellos te hagan daño-.

Sentía que por lo menos tenía que meditar en sus palabras, pero es mejor decirlo sin siquiera –Escucha, sé que hice algo irresponsable y estúpido…-.

-¿Entonces porque lo golpeaste?-.

-Porque él te hizo daño…cuando él te puso la mano encima no me pude controlar, aunque tú le hubieras hecho más daño, te aseguro que prefiero mil veces tener la satisfacción de golpearlo yo...Y no me arrepiento para nada, es más, lo haría de nuevo, hoy, mañana y el día que viene, no puede tolerar que el té hiciera eso, estoy completamente listo para afrontar las consecuencias de mi estupidez-.

-¿Harías todo eso por mí?-. Ella mira al suelo.

-Sí, somos amigos ¿No?-. Camine un poco para estar frente a ella.

Ella eleva la cabeza, ambos nos miramos a los ojos con un ambiente de silencio total en donde hasta podrías escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa o como si todo el mundo hubiera querido guarda silencio por un momento….solo por un instante para que las ideas de ella y sus sentimientos se aclararan. Ella me extiende su dedo meñique –Amigos-. Y sonríe muy levemente.

Sentía algo dentro de mí que por un momento ilumino mi vida…era el de una amistad sincera que podría darle un rumbo diferente a mi vida, como ese pequeño rayo de esperanza en mi vida llena de oscuridad y sombras que le encantan destruir cada parte de mi autoestima y usarlo en mi contra para hacer de mi vida un tormento. Pero cuando ella hace y dice eso, era como el despertar de una felicidad que yo sentía oculta. Algo totalmente nuevo. Entrelazamos nuestros meñiques –Claro que si señorita Pie-.

Después de unos segundos ella rompe el silencio –Ya deja de vaguear, anda hoy te toca limpiar y tallar el piso-.

-Claro que si mi jefa-. Me reí, que raro sentimiento es este es como una mezcla entre paz y felicidad. Es raro…pero a mí me encanta lo extraño, en definitiva…esto podría ser el inicio de algo maravilloso aquí en Canterlot High.

Mientras tanto en otro de los pasillos normales de la escuela, el chico de cabello largo y color Cian que vestía de una ropa que le daría calor a cualquiera (En esos momentos había una temperatura de 34 grados y estaba soleado), me refiero a una chaqueta de cuero con un símbolo en su pecho, en pocas palabras, y siendo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy muy, muy básico, era un sol que tenía un equivalencia de correcta entre el color amarillo y rojo, pero alrededor no eran llamas en su representación correcta, más bien eran como triángulos y cada triangulo compartía el color rojo y amarillo de forma equivalente. Mientras que en el centro de ya mencionado sol había una clave de sol en color cian. Solar Strings

A su lado estaba Dreamer Deetz, el si vestía según la época, se notaba demasiado su sencillez. Solo traía consigo una camisa color gris de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis _"Converse"_ demasiado cómodos. Algo que los dos compartían era que tenían un símbolo en su pecho algo grande. El de Dreamer Deetz era un tintero lleno con dos plumas, las puntas estaban cruzadas y el resto por cada lado. Por último, unas estrellas que hacían un círculo a la mitad por la parte superior.

Los dos conservaban sin ninguna preocupación, en especial Deetz que tenía un tono de voz muy alto, cualquiera que esté a 10 metros de distancia podría escucharlo sin dificultad.

-Así que ¿Qué piensas de él?-. Pregunta Solar Strings.

-No lose amigo, es tan impredecible. Es como una mezcla de alguien que tienen un mal temperamento y un deprimido-.

-Yo sé que si pero…Esteban quizás solo está siendo de esa manera porque acaba de ser trasferido, ¡Quien sabe qué clase de cosas paso cuando él estaba en la preparatoria Crystal!-.

-¡¿De la preparatoria Crystal?! ¡¿Bro, como supiste eso?!-. Se debe mencionar que algo que todos los WonderColts aborrecen con totalidad…era cualquiera que proviniera de la esa otra escuela que tiene cierta fama y cierta augurio de maldad.

-Bueno cuando Sunny y yo hablábamos de el, ella me conto que Celestia le dijo…. ía alguna especie de chisme malo -….Que Esteban estaba en esa preparatoria pero fue expulsado unos días antes de que concluyera el año escolar-.

-¿Y porque fue eso?-.

-Celestia no dio la razón…y Esteban no ha hablado de eso. Viejo, creo que algo malo debió pasarle, esta mañana las chicas intentaron ser amables con él y que quizás sea su amigo, pero Sunny me dijo que apenas le hablaron se puso de pie y se fue. No sé tú, yo estoy seguro que eso no es Strings se hacía un par de gestos y caminaba un poco de aquí a allá, estaba pensando detenidamente. Entre más pensaba las cosas más difícil eran de entender.

-Tienes razón-. Confirma Dreamer Deetz –Esteban es muchas cosas pero no es tímido, con todo lo que ha hecho…bro, te creo, algo malo debió pasarle, quizás sufrió por una experiencia mala antes de ser expulsado de esa escuela-.

-Correcto pero no te preocupes-.A pesar de las dudas Solar Strings tenía una confiada sonrisa y en un plan desarrollándose en su cabeza algo en mente que creo que hará una gran diferencia-.

-¿De qué se trata? no puede esconder su curiosidad. Ellos dos han sido amigos desde hace dos años y medio, si hay algo que Deetz sabe muy bien de Solar Strings (O Solaris) es que sus ideas siempre son que al principio suenan precipitadas….sin embargo los resultados son demasiado satisfactorios.

-Mañana en el almuerzo lo intentaremos de nuevo con él, esta vez iremos tú y yo por si quiere volver a irse de esa manera. Y aquí vienen lo mejor, quiero que él nos acompañe a casa de Pinkie Pie-. Cada palabra que salía de él estaba llena de alegría y de ansiedad (En el buen sentido)

-¡¿Enserio?!-. Exclama Deetz

-Por supuesto, es algo que hacemos todos los jueves, ósea mañana. A Pinkie Pie no debe molestarle, a ella siempre le agrada hacer amigos, te aseguro que no se negara en querer que Esteban vaya ¡Sera muy divertido!, cuando Esteban vea que somos buenos con él, quizás deje de ser tan antipático como lo es ahora ¿No crees?-.

De esa manera concluyo su tan animada conversación, a pesar de Solar Strings estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, Dreamer Deetz se lo estaba pensando con mucho cuidado imaginado un montón de escenarios posibles, unos malos, la gran mayoría eran buenos. En esta clase de cosas el positivismo es algo que no se debe despreciar con un pequeño toque de optimismo.

Ya era de noche, Applejack toma asiento enfrente de su computadora y escribió:

 _Día: Miércoles 26 de Agosto del 2015_

 _Después de la explicación de mi proyecto, comenzare con los apuntes acerca de la observación._

 _Hoy tuve mi primera interacción con el sujeto ya mencionado "Esteban Reynolds". La experimentación no era tan complicada, el sujeto se vio rodeado de más personas con personalidades distintas pero "positivas en cierto modo". El sujeto en cuestión reacciono de manera negativa: Evito el contacto visual, se negó a decir. Lo más notable era que el no recurría a rechazar rápidamente a las demás personas, parecía más bien como si las examinara, como si un miedo se apoderara de él, permaneció sentado un rato, sin embargo se fue casi a los dos minutos de una interacción social._

 _Como el sujeto se despidió de manera "Debida" antes de retirarse, puedo descartar con total seguridad la enfermedad "Asperger". Esteban Reynolds no muestra los síntomas que alguien con dicha enfermedad tendría. Al parecer él puede reaccionar ante las emociones de los demás, no es totalmente indiferente, en esa interacción el mostro; Timidez, quizás vergüenza y cierta ansiedad. La enfermedad "Asperger" queda descartada._

 _Sin embargo esto abre las puertas de que se trata de un problema sería de que él se "Antisocial". Para poder comprobar lo ya dicho, es necesario acercarme al sujeto, tratar de ver las cosas como el las entiende que son. Espero poder tener más información pronto._


	5. Capítulo 5: Viejas enseñanzas

Capitulo 5: Viejas enseñanzas

Ya era jueves.

Había un aula en donde la música se manifiesta de manera sublime. Un salón en especial que solo lo usaban un grupo de amigos. Al príncipe ese salón era asqueroso y estaba abandonado. Pero ese grupo de amigos se juntaron y lo limpiaron con todo el cuidado del mundo, listos para dejar salir un potencial musical que se encerraba en cada uno de ellos. Con el tiempo ese lugar se convirtió en uno de los mejores de la escuela. La música que salía de allí era un deleite. Estaba tan bien hecha, desde las letras de las canciones hasta el mismo ritmo. Guitarras, un bajo, la batería, un Keytar y un pandero. Todo sonaba tan perfecto…que era digno que llamarse "Arte".

El grupo de amigos era extenso….pero más allá de amigos…ellos parecían como si fueran familia, como si fueran hermanos, no carnales, si no hermanos del alma. Existió un escrito que decía: "Un verdadero amigo, es un hermano nacido para toda angustia". Entonces podemos definir que un verdadero amigo…se define con sus acciones y sobre todo con el paso del tiempo. Estos 8 chicos demostraron que eran más unidos, más allá de una amistad sencilla. Un lazo que el día de hoy es muy raro de ver.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Solar Strings y Dreamer Deetz. A ese grupo de amigos me refiero, tristemente no estaban practicando su tan perfecta y Hermosa música por ahora, más bien, ellos estaban ahí reunidos con un propósito y un tema que curiosamente siempre es el mismo. El grupo de amigos hablaba del muchacho cabello castaño, de características hurañas y arrogantes, para nada amistoso y sobre todo con un pequeño toque de violencia. Sin embargo esto no intimidada ni un poco a nuestros queridos estudiantes, de las discusiones nace la luz. Y esta no era la excepción.

Solar Strings deja su guitarra marca les Paul Epiphone color amarillo a un lado (Con mucha delicadeza), tenía los dedos algo cansados, su práctica lo lleva a llegar al límite de lo que su mano le permite, las chicas estaban alrededor, todas sentadas y cómodas. Deetz solo sostenía su guitarra eléctrica haciéndole una pequeña rutina de limpieza, la frotaba de una manera muy suave, como si estuviera hecha de pétalos de rosa que se romperían en cualquier momento, dándose a entender a el cariño que le tenía a su instrumento, su medio de canalización más preciado.

-Entonces ¿Qué les parece mi idea?-. Dice Solar Strings al momento de tomar asiento.

Rarity con cierto realismo habla –Pues es una adorable idea Solaris, pero me temo que este no es estilo que Esteban tiene, él es más….huraño, creo que prefiere estar solo-.

-¡Oh vamos tontita!- Interrumpe Pinkie Pie siempre tan llena de alegría y energía -¡Nadie puede resistirse a una de mis fabulosas y divertidas reuniones en mi casa! ¡Les aseguro que al pequeño Esteban le va a encantar!-. Pinkie Pie y Sunset han tomado la costumbre de llamarlo "Pequeño", no por su estatura, sino más bien por esa forma de discreta en la que él quiere estar, por el motivo de que es el nuevo.

-Pues si me lo preguntas… Sunset Shimmer tan tranquila como siempre, pero suspicaz -…Esteban no parece tener problemas sociales es más bien…que no encuentra a personas con las mismas ideas que él tiene, apenas lleva aquí unas semanas y ya medio mundo lo odia, quizás es por eso que prefiere no hablar con nadie-.

A lo que Deetz afirma -…Estoy de acuerdo, el solo ha tenido mala suerte, no fue su culpa que los del teatro se enteraran que es escritor, no fue culpa de él que los veganos lo vieran comer tocino y mucho menos intencional lo que sucedió con los del equipo de futbol. Solo está pasando malos ratos…-.

-Eso sería un poco más lógico-. Habla Rainbow Dash apoyando lo que había dicho Dreamer Deetz. –Podría explicar por qué él nos evitó en la cafetería de esa manera, nosotras solo intentamos ser amables con él y nos rechazó sin siquiera pensarlo-. Pasa una pelota de futbol de un pie al otro solo para distraerse.

-¿Entonces estas sugiriendo que lo mejor sería que nos acompañe hoy a casa de Pinkie Pie?-. Pregunta Applejack.

-¡Claro que sí!-. Afirma Solar Strings –Tal vez esta sea nuestra gran oportunidad para que lo conozcamos y él nos conozca a nosotros, una vez que lo haga ya no nos tendrá miedo y podremos ser amigos-.

-Pues…em…no estoy muy segura-. Dice Fluttershy expresando su preocupación –Honestamente, Esteban me pone un poco nerviosa, a veces siento que tienen una mirada demasiado…no se…aterradora-.

-Fluttershy…tu propia sombra se te hace aterradora-. Dice Sunset riéndose de forma amistosa –Chicas, Solaris tiene razón, recuerden lo que nos enseñó la princesa Twilight cuando estuvo con nosotras….Cuando…yo hacía muchos errores-. Su voz se llenó de pesar por que la invadían recuerdos algo dolorosos –Yo era así con todos ustedes….pero gracias a la amistad ahora soy alguien totalmente diferente…por esa misma razón creo con toda certeza que con Esteban será lo mismo. Twilight nos dio a entender que la amistad es algo hermoso que nadie debe perderse…y que a veces necesitamos ayuda para encontrarla-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, solo recordando. A veces recordar es bueno, investigamos en nuestra memoria para aprender y valorar aquellas buenas lecciones que nos marcaron por siempre. Y ahora era el momento de ponerlas en práctica, en una escuela que esta un tanto dividida…es momento de que traten de ayudar por lo menos a una persona insignificante, usando…esos métodos.

-Pero… Applejack con cierta preocupación-….¿Cómo haremos para que acceda? Parece que como si nos tuviera miedo. Además no pueden ir Solaris o Deetz, tampoco parece que se vea a gusto con ellos-.

-Yo iré-. Dice Sunset levantándose de su asiento. –Por lo menos di una buena primera impresión con el-.

-¿Estas segura?-. Pregunta Solar Strings –Has hablado muy poco con él, quizás no sabes que Esteban es un poco…inestable con sus emociones-.

-Estoy bien-. Dice Sunset confiada como siempre –No creo que pueda ser tan difícil, además…sé cómo tratar con esas personas, de todas formas yo también fui una de su tipo-. Le guiña el ojo y Solar Strings se llenó tranquilidad…y de un pequeño rubor en su cara.

En la cafetería yo comía solo, era el primer descanso de la mañana. Tuve las mismas aburridas clases, física, algebra, química y educación física (En donde casi muero porque una pelota tan dura como una roca estuve demasiado cerca de romperme la cabeza…otra vez) Ya tuve mucho de este lugar y no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes. Debe existir una forma de que el lugar sea un poco más tolerable.

A pesar de ser puntual siempre tengo el problema de insomnio, existe una razón que no me deja dormir pero no la mencionare ahora. Los resultados del no descansar son horribles, la cabeza me duele, mis ojos se sienten demasiado pesado al igual que me respiración, no tengo energías y mucho menos humor para cualquier cosa….pero siempre hago el esfuerzo para estar con Maud, le hice una promesa y debo cumplirla aunque esto signifique llevar al límite mi cuerpo. No suelo estar demasiado orgulloso de eso ya que es considerado un mal hábito.

Nunca tengo compañía y me agrada que sea de esa forma. Todo es tan fácil cuando estoy solo. Comía lo de siempre, pizza, manzanas y jugo de naranja (Producto descendiente de los mismísimos dioses) Nunca pensé que alguien se sentaría enfrente de mío. – ¿Entonces….? mientras miro como Sunset Shimmer toma asiento.

-¿Entonces qué?-. Responde un tanto confundida.

-¿Eres rubia o pelirroja?-. Di un muy largo trago de mi jugo de naranja.

Sunset suspira con acompañándose de una sonrisa –Ya te había dicho que no tengo mucha idea-.

-Je…lo sabía, en fin ¿Qué quieres?-.

Sunset parecía dispuesta a decirme algo, pero su consciente se detuvo y comenzó con una incógnita que dé seguro despertó ahora de golpe en el momento en que me vio –Esteban… ¿Qué haces aquí solo?-.

Deje de comer por un instante, alce la mirada –Me gusta estar solo-.

-¿Todo el tiempo?-. Se ve que le encantan indagar con los problemas de los demás, pero no sé si para resolverlos o solo tiene una simple curiosidad.

-Oye, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Qué asunto tienes conmigo ahora? era por asustarla, solo que yo solía tener el mismo trato de la preparatoria Crystal.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No puedo venir solo para saber cómo estás?-.

-No…ya es costumbre, sé que quieres algo o quieres preguntarme algo o ambas-.

La chica del cabello desconocido pero combinado pensó un poco y meditaba, me veía con mucho cuidado pero yo solo comía. –No se te escapa nada ¿Verdad?-.

-Digamos que ya tengo cierta experiencia con el comportamiento social, además de que no soy ni divertido, ni interesante, ni creativo, ni ninguna de esas cosas por las que tu sentarías a preguntar como estoy…de ser así hubieras venido aquí todos los días desde que entre en la escuela ¿No crees?-.

A ella se le pone roja la cara, ríe nerviosamente –Bueno…yo…si quería venir a verte más seguido pero estuve muy ocupada, con demasiados proyectos y tareas y….-.

-Sunset… interrumpo-…No necesito que te expliques, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser ignorado de esa forma, no me quejo-.

Hubo un silencio entren los dos, no quería hacerla sentir mal, solo le dije la realidad. Sus ojos relejaban tristeza…quería disculparme…pero de inmediato parece que recobro por si misma las energías y seguridad en su persona. Me llega a sorprender su positivismo. –Pues creo que viene siendo la hora para que te "des acostumbres". Las chicos y yo vamos a casa de Pinkie Pie hoy saliendo de la escuela y…queremos que nos acompañes ¿Qué dices?-. Era divertido ver como al menos lo intentaba.

Recordé ciertas malas experiencias y como en…4 segundos respondí –No-.

-¿Qué? ¿No?-.

-No, gracias pero no-.

Su mirada ya no era una que expresaba extrañez….ahora parecía como si me tuviera lastima –Esteban…. ¿Porque evitas tanto a las personas? No quería mencionarlo pero…nosotras nos sentimos algo mal por lo que paso ayer-. Se refiera cuando su grupo de amigas y ella se sentaron conmigo y yo me fui rápido.

-Lo siento por eso, pero la respuesta es la misma-.

-No puedes hablar enserio ¿Crees que he no preguntado pocas veces por ti? Sé que no le hablas a nadie más que a Maud, te la pasas todo el almuerzo solo, vas a casa solo, no has entrado en algún club extracurricular…no quiero ser grosera pero ¡Tienes que conocer a personas! ¿Cuál es tu motivo para aislarte tanto?-.

Con esa pregunta…gran parte de mi vida paso frente a mis ojos. Recuerdos. Cosas viejas que quiero dejar atrás, no tenía psicólogo a por ahora Sunset es lo único similar que puedo encontrar, admiro su curiosidad, eso la llevara lejos algún día -…A veces siento que yo hago todo mal. A veces me sucede que…no hago nada bien. A veces pienso que es mejor estar solo en donde nadie pueda molestarse conmigo…-.

-Ya me ha ella a secas

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo?-.

Una vez más, se llena de recuerdos, pero esta vez está completamente dispuesta a compartirlos conmigo –Esteban…yo he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa. Te lo contaría pero…Es una historia demasiado fantasiosa y no me creerías-.

-¿Hablas de la vez en que te convertiste en una especie de demonio con una corona mágica en el baile de otoño y trataste de controlar toda la escuela volviéndolos zombis?-. Fue tanto el impacto de esa pregunta tan directa, tan brutalmente honesta, que su reacción fue quedarse con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos –Sunset puede que sea tonto, pero yo también puedo tener esa curiosidad que tú tienes-.

-Va…vaya ¿Entonces lo sabias todo el tiempo?-.

-No, en realidad fue hace apenas unos días, Maud me lo conto todo…que a su vez fue lo que le conto Pinkie Pie-.

-Ya veo…y… ¿Por qué no actúas como el resto?-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Digo… cara se puso roja -…Desde aquel incidente nadie ha vuelto a verme de la misma manera, yo ya cambie…fue difícil pero cambie. Todo mundo, a excepción de mis amigos, me sigue viendo con miedo por lo que hice y por como fui ¿Por qué tu no?-.

-Simple…-Deje mi comida a un lado -…Diste una primera buena impresión conmigo, me trataste como un ser humano, eso bastaba para saber que tu tratas de dejar esos errores atrás y ser diferente, ser mejor….-Suspire-…No pude juzgarte mal-. Sunset sonríe, tan tranquila, como si hubiera encontrado la paz en el ambiente. Eso me hizo pensar que de verdad a ella le preocupa mucho lo que piensan los demás, que en cierto modo le angustia que todos aun conserven esa vieja imagen de ella y no acepten lo que es ahora: Una buena persona -...Te diré que…Iré con ustedes a casa de Pinkie Pie con una condición-.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Genial! ¡Dime! ve que también obtiene mucha satisfacción cuando tiene lo que quiere, ósea convencerme.

-Iré…si admites que te gusta Solar Strings-.

Hace un tiempo yo vi un tomate demasiado rojo, o una manzana tan bien cultivada que se notaba por su gran tono rojizo. Pero….la cara de Sunset superaba absolutamente cualquier tono rojo que jamás existiese en la historia de la humanidad o de cualquier otro universo conocido, incluso superaba al rubor intenso de Fluttershy, hice la cuestión correcta, sin embargo la reacción sería un tanto obvio -¡¿Qué!?-. Exclama tan fuerte que la cafetería hace un eco, lo bueno fue que todos los estudiantes la ignoraron.

-Ya me oíste-. Dije con cierto tono de vanidad –Admítelo-.

-¡¿Pero porque que quieres que diga algo así?!-. Su voz estaba tan temblorosa por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Tienes mucha razón Sunset, eres alguien diferente pero…te falta algo…y yo sé muy bien que es. En tu vida te falta el amor del chico un poco alto con cabello color cian… ¿Por qué lo niegas?-.

Ella estaba sumamente lista para volver a refutarme que mentía o tratando de buscar alguna excusa para seguir evitando lo inevitable….,no,…deja salir un muy fuerte suspiro, reflejo obvio de su preocupación –Yo… hablar pero parece que tiene un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impide sacar esos sentimientos ocultos en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

-Ya me preguntaste tu…ahora es mi turno ¿Por qué te niegas esa felicidad?-.

-Tu… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-. Antes de dar cualquier explicación está bien que ella me exigía esa repuesta.

No quería ser grosero, debía ser sutil –El primer día vi cómo le veías, escuche como le hablabas…parecía que cuando estabas con Solar Strings el mundo se te detenía…el tiempo…las dimensiones…todo. Lo he visto antes, a menor escala, pero supe de inmediato que sentías por el…y es amor-.

Su cara en ningún momento disminuyo de ese color rojo tan intenso -…*respira hondo*….Solaris….yo lo amo…pero…no puedo decírselo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ya te dije que hice muchas cosas ¿Y si el no siente lo mismo que yo por todas las maldades que hice?-.

Una parte dentro de mi quería gritarle a todo pulmón: "¡Solaris también te ama, cállate y ve a buscarlo ahora, solo pierdes el tiempo aquí!". No pude. Una verdadera relación debe iniciar cuando ambos se confiesan su amor frente a frente, jamás porque alguien más se lo dijo, nunca debe ser así el principio de una relación, se me hace algo corriente e insultante. Por esa razón decidí callarme lo que se, ya el tiempo dirá si están destinados a estar juntos.

-Muy bien, no te preocupes yo no diré nada, tu deberías, pero no presionare-.

-Jeje…gracias por eso ¿Entonces…?-.

-Por supuesto, iré con ustedes a casa de Pinkie Pie-.

El trato estaba hecho. Ahora es una verdad demasiado grande. Descubrí que hay una especie de amor que está en secreto…o algo así. Tal vez debería hablar de esto con Deetz. No lo sé, si quisiera de verdad más problemas entonces lo haría. Lo mejor será guardar silencio. Fui con Maud como de costumbre rocas aquí y rocas allá una roca te saludara, era nuestro lema…lo desechamos por lo tonto que sonaba.

Entre en la sala, polvo…y Maud con la regadera. –Hola Esteban-. Saluda…sin mirarme. –Espero que estés listo, hoy debemos anotar el cambio de temperatura sobre las rocas, la clase y muchas cosas más. Sera una larga mañana-. Dice de manera lenta. Su regadera ahora era más grande y las rocas…donde siempre.

-Claro Maud y… ¿Cuándo cocinaremos metanfetamina? gusta hacer estas formas con ella.

-Cuando la DEA deje de buscarte por razones justificadas mi querido Reynolds-.

-¿Qué tal si ponemos una bomba en la escuela y usamos a los estudiantes como rehenes?-.

-Pues…es más fácil solo explotarla y ya, y después amenazar con explotar otro lugar-.

-Wow, tu sí que eres macabra, solo por eso trabajare gratis hoy…como todos los días-.

-Buen, asegúrate de usar el cuaderno del estante, ayer revolviste mis apuntes con los de otro libreta y por favor lávate las manos antes de tocar una roca-. Eso si iba enserio. Una cosa que cabía destacar de toda su actitud indiferente, es que con el trato de sus rocas, ella jamás bromeaba o jugaba, o tenía sentido del humor. Sus rocas eran lo más preciado en la faz de la tierra.

Somos amigos, me alegra saber eso, nuestra relación de amistad va muy bien. Tenía que mencionar lo que se tenía planeado para esta tarde en su casa. No quiero que después haya sorpresas o mal entendidos en donde casi siempre se interpretan que preferimos a otros. No es así mi caso, hombre precavido vale por dos y una de las ventajas de que Maud sea mi amiga, es que sus duras palabras frías y sin emociones hace mucho más fácil todas las cosas para mí. La única que mostro algo más fue cuando se molestó conmigo, bueno eso ya es otra cosa. Su indiferencia la hacen (Como dije en un principio) mi clase de amiga perfecta. –Maud ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer hoy en la tarde?-.

-No me digas, los chicos te convencieron para venir a mi casa ¿Cierto?-.

-…..Señorita Pie pronto organizare un motín para quemarla, sospecho que es bruja-.

-Vamos Reynolds, es bastante, MUY obvio…pero si te preguntas en donde estaré, yo siempre me quedo en mi habitación. Siendo sincera, no me gustan tantas personas juntas y mucho menos en mi casa-. Había un momento para todo. Con esa explicación yo ya lo tenía por entendido. Solo cambie de tema, pero por lo menos lo sabe y eso era lo que me importaba.

Al final de las clases, el grupo de amigos de amigos me estaba esperando en la puerta. No pensé que llegaran a tomarse tan enserio mi insípida presencia ¿Por qué insistirán tanto en que yo los acompañe? ¿Les daré lastima por como soy de anti social? ¿Acaso todo esto será un fastidio nuevo que ellos harían para hacerme la vida imposible? Lo dudo, se ven buenas personas, me agradan.

En el camino todo era tan tranquilo y alegre. Las chicas no dejaban de hablar y de reír entre ellas mismas. Rarity hablaba mucho de una tal semana de la moda, un evento en donde se lucen los mejores atuendos para cada estación, tristemente se encuentra en parís y ella no ha podido asistir. Pinkie Pie no dejaba de saltar de un lado al otro, de hecho a veces se subía encima de mí por broma, se sacaba galletas de chocolate del cabello esponjoso y rosado y me las metía a la boca…Tenia mucho que no me divertía así.

Por otro lado, Dreamer Deetz y Fluttershy parece como si estuvieran unidos con pegamento, jamás se sueltan la mano por nada del mundo. Y por último Rainbow Dash quien discutía acerca de quién era más fuerte entre ella y Applejack…quien sin esperarlo…se convirtió en la poseedora de mi corazón, en el sentido figurado. Yo trataba de guardar silencio y no decir nada, solo seguirles la corriente.

Sin embargo Dreamer Deetz se estaba esforzando para que yo hablara, que dijera mi nombre completo, mi edad, color favorito, a que me dedico…mi familia. Él es demasiado conversador o solo lo trata de hacer conmigo, era algo "cariñoso" me abrazaba fuerte, me revolvía el cabello me daba pequeños golpes amistosos, tal vez quería que entrara en confianza con el…y funcionaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de… cómodo, con auto estima un poco más elevada.

Me gustaba mucho la casa de Pinkie Pie, el único inconveniente, por así decirlo, era el excesivo color gris que esta tenia. No entiendo, yo creía que todo lo que conlleva ser de Pinkie Pie, como su casa, sería algo de color alegre, quizás mariposas y esas cosas infantiles pero que simbolizan la hiperactividad resaltarían…que equivocado estaba. Su casa…no es por ofender…pero parecía la casa de unos ancianos. A excepción su habitación, era si era la pintoresca…con un millar de dulces.

La tarde fue demasiado divertida. Los padres de Pinkie Pie no estaban, al parecer ambos se encontraban fuera por un viaje de negocios, me pareció mejor aún, no soy muy bueno dando impresionas buenas a adultos, sentía una mayor relajación. Comimos pizza, aunque me termine una yo solo. Hicimos un poco de tarea, hablaban y reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Yo solo era algo modesto…además de sentir cierta tensión por estar cerca de Applejack, daría lo que fuera no sentirme de esta manera.

Jugamos un buen juego en una consola. Todo era risas, diversión, comida…me gustaba estar con ellos. Nadie se insultaba, nadie decía groserías, nadie se ponía violento, no tenía que fingir ser alguien más para agradarles. Era como encontrar ese pequeño lugar en el mundo que me hace sentir feliz….y era con ellos….por fin lo había entendido


	6. Capítulo 6: La tormenta

Capítulo 6: Esteban, Maud y la Tormenta

Ya era viernes, el tan esperado día de la relajación, el día en que todo el peso que llevamos arrastrando desde el lunes, cae para jamás volver. Incluso es como si una parte muriera y otra comenzara a vivir. Nunca en la vida comprendí el porqué de ese sentimiento tan…tan…celestial. Pero yo no controlo las emociones humanas.

Applejack quien había bajado del autobús tiene un pequeño dilema y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar sola, la tensión puede hacernos reaccionar de esa manera, lo bueno para ella es que no había nadie cerca -¿Qué hare?-. Se pregunta ella misma en voz baja –Ayer lo tuve cerca todo el día y no averigüe mucho-. Camina con la mirada agachada -…Solo he hecho unos cuantos apuntes de su comportamiento….pero el proyecto debe tener más que eso. Ya hice solo el principio del método científico. ¿Cómo podre tan siquiera lograr que me hable?-. Applejack estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Rainbow Dash se acercó por atrás.

-¡Hola Applejack!-. Saluda de muy buen humor. Applejack solo responde con un pequeño grito. –Jeje ¿Te asuste?-.

-No, no…sabes que últimamente no he estado prestando atención-.

-Últimamente ya estas así por todo ¿Sigues pensando en lo que tienes que hacer?-.

La chica rubia influenciada por sus sentimientos de presión deja escapar un suspiro desde lo más hondo de su pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera huir de todo lo que la rodea, más nunca esa de esa manera -…Sabes que sí. ¿Es que…que voy a hacer?, me quiero acercar a él pero las pocas veces que lo he visto…no parece tener un interés de tan siquiera hablarle a alguien-.

-Meh…Yo en tu lugar pensaría en hacer otras cosas, te aseguro que ese chico está mal de la cabeza o algo así-.

Applejack la miro un tanto molesta –No quiero pensar de esa manera, no creo que de verdad exista alguien que se quede en el mismo estado de ánimo durante tanto tiempo-.

-¿Qué me dices de Maud? Ella siempre tiene la misma cara y nadie hace ningún drama por eso-.

-Eso es diferente-. Refuta Applejack –Maud solo no muestra bien sus expresiones pero nos ha dicho que si llega a sentir algo...pero con él es distinto…siento que está molesto por todo…es deprimente verlo o estar al menos cerca de el-.

Rainbow Dash mueve su cabeza hacia un lado rápidamente para acomodarse varios mechones de su cabello que no la dejaban ver -…Dime lo a mi…pero yo insisto en que él es un caso perdido, pierdes tu tiempo…-. Comienza a caminar más rápido dejado a Applejack, a los pocos metros ella termina desapareciendo entre las grandes cantidades de personas que ya están listas para comenzar el ultimo día de clases de la semana, las ansias estaban por todos lados y podían sentirse en el aire.

Seguido de que todos entraron en el edificio las nubes comienzan a hacerse presentes, tan colosales capaces de cubrir todos los rayos que solo un sol de verano podría ofrecer, no tenían un muy buen aspecto, parecían amenazadores cual animal depredador esperando a su víctima…solo mirándola paciente sin que la misma sepa que algo terrible estará por suceder. Las nubes dignas del mismísimo desastre, tan preciosas…tan catastróficas…tan atractivas…como una mujer.

Por otro lado en un ambiente muy distinto, el salón clandestino, más bien un lugar para el cultivo de rocas, tenía otros sucesos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Esteban? Maud mientras entre los dos cargamos una bocina demasiado grande que tomamos "prestada"-.

-Claro que si….al menos solo es una simple experimentación ¿No quieres probar este método?-. Cargo con un poco más de fuerza para que se equilibrado el peso y no termine cayéndose.

-No estoy del toda segura…pero supongo que averiguarlo será mejor que quedarme con la duda-. Ella solo hace un movimiento con la mano y puede cargar la pesada bocina completa por ella misma. –Oye ¿Sabías que yo pude haberla cargado desde el principio?-.

Siempre me asombra demasiado la impresionante fuerza física de Maud -…Bueno si sabía pero no quería sentirme inútil, no perdamos tiempo, hay que conectarla-.

Maud y yo tuvimos cierto cuidado. La pusimos en la esquina al fondo del salón. Lo que me gustaba de la escuela es que por lo menos tienen equipos bastantes decentes que cualquiera puede utilizar, no nos estábamos adueñando de ella, claro está, al final la devolveremos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta obviamente. Una vez que estaba lista y funcionando, conecte mi celular (Lo bueno es que funciona con cualquier cable auxiliar) –Espero que a las rocas les guste el hard rock tanto como a mí-. Seleccione una de mis canciones favoritas.

El volumen estaba moderado, puesto que no podías hacer tanto escándalo, pero por el simple hecho de estar en el tercer piso, nos dimos cierto lujo de subirle un poco. La introducción de la sencilla pero bastante rítmica, incluso Maud la disfrutaba. -¡Ahora trabajemos con la música!-. Le dije en voz alta por si no me escuchaba.

Ella las estaba regando con un agua especial, pero se notaba como movía su pie rítmicamente, después esa breve introducción musical haciendo demasiado uso de la nota "Do", comenzó la parte cantada:

 _Tonight I want to give it all to you_

 _In the darkness_

 _There's so much I want to do_

 _And tonight I want to lay it at your feet_

 _Cause girl, I was made for you_

 _And girl, you were made for me_

Yo por mi parte barría demasiado animado, quería subirle al tope, pero por el momento eso no se podía. – ¡Mi parte favorita!-. Dije entusiasmado, sin dejar de mover los dedos al compás de la canción, listo para cantarla con cierta moderación.

 _I was made for lovin' you baby_

 _You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me_

Literalmente al fin el trabajo se había hecho muchísimo más animado y más acompañado de música. La prepuse a Maud que quizá la música (El ambiente) podría afectar de manera positiva al "crecimiento"" de sus rocas. Se había vuelto tan divertido y emocionante que no me quería ir de allí nunca, teniéndola a ella como amiga y este lugar junto con buena música, me daban motivos suficientes para no irme jamás, además ¡Maud también lo disfrutaba! No podía percibirse a simple vista, pero hacia lo típicos movientes que alguien hace con los pies o la cabeza cuando disfrutas de una canción que esta excelente. Y la música seguía, llenando toda la sala de un ritmo de rock clásico.

 _Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_

 _Feel the magic_

 _There's something that drives me wild_

 _And tonight we're gonna make it all come true_

 _Cause girl, you were made for me_

 _And girl I was made for you_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby_

 _You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can't get enough of you baby_

 _Can you get enough of me_

 _I was made for lovin' you baby_

 _You were made for lovin' me_

 _And I can give it all to you baby_

 _Can you give it all to me_

 _Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh_

 _I can't get enough, oh, oh_

 _I can't get enough_

 _Yeah, ha_

Siendo esto provechoso o no para las rocas, ambos pasábamos un muy buen rato. La canción finalizo. Pero después de esa, hubieron muchísimas más, tanto hard rock y punk no hicieron nada mal al ambiente de este lugar tan oscuramente frívolo, si las rocas pudieran hablar o al menos que fueran seres vivos, puedo jurar lo que sea, que ellas nos agradecerían por poner buena música. Aunque yo jamás he sabido de los gustos musicales de Maud…solo sé que su color favorito es el gris.

¿El experimento con la música habrá resultado? Quien sabe, a veces pienso que solo lo sugería porque quería escuchar música…y también porque quería compartirla con Maud, si voy a ser miserable toda mi vida, por lo menos tendré a alguien con quien poder hablar de las mismas cosas…bueno "hablar" entre comillas, ya que Maud apenas me dirige la palabra, pero al menos es lo doble de lo que me decía hace unas semanas.

Entre el tiempo pasaba, minuto tras minutos, tras hora, tras segundo, tras instante. Las nubes estaban aumentando su tamaño y pequeños destellos se notaban desde el horizonte, quizás Dios estaba enojado conmigo por aquella vez hace dos años en la que tome un paraguas sin permiso de nadie y al fin me tocaba lo que merecía. O simplemente se trataba de una lluvia leve. Escuchamos la campana de emergencias desde abajo.

Maud y yo paramos la música- ¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunte mirando a todos lados para intentar saber el origen de ese ruido tan irritante.

-Sera mejor que bajes tú y lo sepas, yo me quedare aquí arriba-. A ella jamás le ha parecido que se preocupe por algo o por alguien. Me sentí algo preocupado por tanto ruido.

Baje como pude, todos los estudiantes parecían bastante agitados, no como de costumbre, solo que esta vez se estaban moviendo más de prisa…no estaba entendiendo. Decidí ir al único lugar en la escuela en donde desde luego las explicaciones estarían presentes: El salón de música del primer piso, si es la hora correcta entonces mis amigos estarán ahí.

Después de esquivar a más de una multitud por los pasillos de la escuela agitada, llegue al aula de música. Entre…pero no había nadie. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, encendí las luces y…todo estaba normal. Los instrumentos en sus lugares. Todos en estuches y la batería en donde mismo, el cuidado que le hacen a estos instrumentos es algo admirable. No había nadie aquí, ni las chicas, ni Dreamer Deetz ni Solar Strings, llego a preocuparme que ellos estuvieran entre el escándalo incesante de afuera.

La curiosidad me llevo a tratar de averiguar que sucedía. Había una ventana algo elevada en la parte de atrás de este salón. Tome un pequeño banquito, me subí encima de el para poder presenciar la razón más inquieten del ser humano: La naturaleza.

Veía como esas grandes nubes se tornaron en un negro profundo, como si fuera el mismo cielo de noche avanzando y abriéndose paso tan imponente sobre nosotros. Sin ser suficiente, también se estaba acompañado por rayos que rasgaban brevemente esas oscuridad para iluminarla por solo unos segundos, aquel espectáculo resulta ser maravillosamente horrendo, la furia de la naturaleza se estaba volviendo inminente…pero preocupaba más el hecho de que venía hacia nosotros.

-No puede ser…es hermoso-. Me baje de allí inmediatamente. Salí para tratar de encontrarme con Maud, quizás aún no se da cuenta de lo que sucede y piensa quedarse aquí todavía. Los alumnos se movían rápido, tomaban las cosas de sus casilleros y después se iban, faltaba muy poco para comenzaran a gritar y a empujarse. Una voz salía de los altavoces –Atención estudiantes, la tormenta llegar a nosotros dentro de una hora, llamen a sus padres para que puedan venir por ustedes, en caso de que no sea posible, el transporte escolar los llevara hacia sus hogares, por favor mantengan la calma-.

-Una tormenta-. Dije para mí mismo -¡Maud!-. Corrí ignorando todo a mi alrededor.

Tratando de llegar hacia las escaleras que llevaran hacia el tercer piso, por la esquina de un pasillo me tope a Dreamer Deetz -¿Esteban? ¿Qué haces? ¡Hay que irnos!-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Qué hay de sus instrumentos?-. Pregunte recordando que había visto las guitarras el bajo, la batería, etc.

-Amigo, ya no tenemos tiempo. Tendremos que dejarlos aquí, estoy seguro que no les pasara nada. Solaris y las demás ya estamos listos pero no hay espacio que todos llevemos nuestras cosas ¡Vámonos ahora!-.

-¡Tengo que ir por Maud!-. Hice aun lado el hecho de que teníamos muy poco tiempo para huir de la escuela…En realidad no veo mucho el porqué, pero creo que es porque nadie se quiere quedar atrapado en la escuela y mucho menos un viernes. Tal vez todos prefieren encerrarse en sus habitaciones tranquilamente. La tormenta podría durar en día entero o solo un par de horas.

Subí por las escaleras corriendo como si en realidad el mundo se fuera a terminar. -¡Maud!-. Entre en la granja de rocas.

-Lose…la tormenta está demasiado cerca-. Ella veía sus rocas sin dejar de regarlas, la cantidad de agua correcta en cada una.

-¡Bueno, vámonos! Tu hermana debe estar demasiado preocupada por ti-. Por un segundo que Maud reaccionaria como lo haría cualquier persona: Nervios, algo de pánico, temor. Nada de eso.

-Esteban tengo que pedirte algo-.

-… ¿Qué es?-. Me tranquilice un poco, pero aun mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podría salirse de mi pecho.

Ella suspira –Cada vez que hay una tormenta me preocupa demasiado mi granja…-.

-Oye Maud…-.

-Me quedare aquí…y quiero que te quedes conmigo-.

-Pero... ¿Y tus padres?-. Era algo que en sí mismo se me hacia una verdadera locura.

-Ellos entenderán, tú lo has dicho, me puedo cuidar sola-.

-Si…Pero Maud, estamos hablando de una tormenta-. Esperaba que ella reaccionara o por lo menos que me diera una explicación más sólida, ella no tenía nada de miedo, su actitud tan serena incluso me llego a tranquilizar a mí, como si yo fuera el paranoico que esta exagerando por un poco de lluvia. Maud siempre consigue que tú sientas exagerado por cualquier cosa.

-Esteban sé que esto que te estoy pidiendo incluso es algo arriesgado, pero de verdad te necesito, si no hubiera una buena razón entonces ni se me ocurriría pedírtelo…es solo que… la vuelta para mirarme inexpresivamente-…No tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir-. Eso me basto, solo necesitaba saber la verdadera razón, un verdadero amigo siempre estará ahí par cualquier situación.

De todas formas esto no era tan arriesgado, estamos en una estructura sólida, solo necesitaremos cerras bien las ventanas y alejarnos de ella. Sería una verdadera locura si fuese al aire libre o en una pequeña casa de madera. Nadie estaría esperándome en casa, no quiero pasar mi viernes encerrado en mi casa sin ninguna especie de contacto humano. Me quedare con Maud. Cuando se lo dije otra vez hizo de sus diminutas sonrisas que me tranquilizaban cualquier inquietud.

Cabe mencionar que Maud no es nadie tonta o despistada como yo, es alguien muy responsable que siempre piensa en los demás y en su seguridad, puedo confiar en esto porque se Maud prefería morir antes de poner en peligro la vida o salud de alguien. Aunque esto no fuese arriesgado, ella no tenía la confianza suficiente de pedirle esto a alguien más…solo a mí, quería probarle que soy su amigo en un nivel de confianza alto. Cerramos la puerta con seguro y las ventanas y nos quedamos dentro por horas…mientas la tormenta avanzaba y comenzábamos a ver sus principios que algunas veces llegarían a ser caóticos.

A las afueras de la escuela.

Dos trabajadores discutían sobre algo referente a la tubería. –Rápido, rápido, esto debe de estar listo antes de que llegue la tormenta-. Reclamaba el primer trabajador que tenía demasiada prisa por irse a casa.

-Oye tú no eres mi jefe-. Responde molesto el segundo trabajador que estaba dentro de un hoyo reparando una fuga en la tuviera que conectada con el drenaje de la escuela.

-Técnicamente desde que me asciende ron la semana pasada ahora soy tu jefe-.

El da unos cuantos apretones más, mientras el aire comenzaba a hacerse más rápido y fuerte como para sacudir con violencia las ramas grandes de los árboles. –Y listo, por fin termine con esto, ya podemos irnos verdad…-.Él se limpia el sudor de la frente con su brazo pero en ese movimiento se llave inglesa se cayó por el agujero en donde él estaba trabajando -…Ay no…era la última que tenía-.

-Ya no tenemos tiempo, la recogeremos mañana la tormenta no espera a nadie-.

-Hmmm…de acuerdo ¿No causara problemas?-.

-No lo creo, anda larguémonos, quiero terminar el trabajo por hoy-.

La escuela estaba vacía completamente, no había nadie, ni el conserje, ni los maestros que se quedan aquí unas horas después de clases, ni la directora Celestia llena de papeleo para dejárselo a la Sub Directora Luna. Nadie. Solo Maud y yo encerrados en ese salón con las luces encendidas. Las ventanas muy bien cerradas (Para que nadie viera que había una habitación iluminada). Solo escuchábamos la poderos lluvia azota contra las paredes y el suelo, se hacía presente con un muy fuerte viento que hasta parece un gemido fantasmagórico.

Estaba recostado en el suelo leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, _La naranja mecánica._ En todo ese momento la tormenta parecía solo un ruido más, quizás todos estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo por nada, esto me hace pensar en que a veces nosotros exageramos muchas cosas solo para poder irnos a casa temprano. No había escuchado ningún ruido, solo el agua cayendo. Maud y yo hablamos de un millar de cosas y en ningún momento bostezamos. Hablamos de la vida, la existencia, las rocas, los libros, el comportamiento social, el futuro y el pasado, dios existe o no, las mejores películas de este año, las buenas y las sobre valoradas. La noche entera se volvió tan esplendida para mí, nunca había escuchado hablar a una persona como lo hace ella. Su actitud insípida parecía que ayudaba a su buen juicio.

Dejamos de conversar. Ella miraba por la ventana, eran las 11:30 y de la noche, ya era imposible que alguien más nos viera, además de que apagamos las luces solo una al fondo estaba encendida para poder ver aunque sea nuestras narices. Yo estaba sentado y recargado de espaldas en la pared.

Me relajaba y el suelo empezaba a venir sobre mí. La tormenta no causo ningún daño después de todo, solo un par de goteras pero ya las logramos solucionar, unos cuantos baldes y listo. Fue divertido, no me arrepiento de nada.

Estaba a punto de dormirme los parpados me pesaban y el sueño me sofocaba cruelmente exigiendo un descanso. De pronto se cortó la luz. Ya no podíamos ver nada, lo único que iluminaban por escasos segundos eran los rayos a causa de la tormenta. -¡¿Maud?!-. Debo admitir que sentí cierto miedo, la oscuridad no es algo que me guste, creo que a ningún ser humano, nosotros como personas necesitamos sentir que tenemos el control sobre algo, la oscuridad nos quita ese sentimiento y nos sentimos asustados.

-Calma Esteban-. Ella saca su celular y abre la aplicación de _Linterna_ que inmediatamente enfoco en ella misma. –Al parecer, como en todas las tormentas, uno de los generadores debía de haber fallado-.

-Genial, nos quedamos a oscuras-.

-¿Me crees tonta acaso señor Reynolds? En el casillero del fondo encontraras varias velas y una caja de cerillos, anda ponlas-.

Estuvo mal haber subestimado a Maud, con esto veo que ella no se toma nada a la ligera. Coloque las velas de tal modo que una vez podíamos ver. Maud veía intrigada la ventana -¿Pasa algo?-. Le pregunte mientras también me asomaba para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que tenía tan sorprendida a Maud.

-Hm… un pequeño ruido de curiosidad -…. ¿Ves eso?- Señala una alcantarilla de la que brotaba agua, apenas podía verla, pero se llegaba a notar muy poco. Esta pequeña rejilla en la acera estaba expulsando agua en lugar de solo tragarla.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa con eso?-.

-Es extraño, esa es la conexión del paso del agua en Canterlot High, literalmente si de ahí no sale…entonces…-.

-El agua está entrando en la escuela…. í sintiendo pesada la cabeza por tan…no se ni como decirlo, quizás era impresión pero también era miedo. Empecé a recordar vagamente cuando me encontré a Deetz…el me menciono algo…me menciono unas palabras que no dejan de rondar cruelmente por mi cabeza sin dejarse ver claramente para mi…música…Dreamer Deetz, un salón….las chicas….Solaris….Tormenta -…..Los instrumentos….-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Los instrumentos, Maud!-. Recordé entonces, si el agua estaba entrando por un problema de las tuvieras esta llegaría a los instrumentos y si eso es así…entonces se estropearían en su máxima expresión…la verdad no tengo idea de que pase en realidad pero que se mojen no es una idea bastante reconfortante. -¡Tengo que ir por ellos!-. Tome mi celular.

-¡Espera!-. Me detiene Maud. Frene mi paso -¡No salgas, podría ser peligroso!-. De verdad se comenzó a preocupar.

-Lo siento Maud, pero tengo que hacerlo por ellos-. Le hable de una manera seria en la que ni yo miso sabía que era capaz de lograr…y fue suficiente para que no me volviera a protestar.

Salí de allí y la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Empecé a caminar por el tercer piso, yo solo me iluminaba gracias a la luz de mi celular y su aplicación. Avanzaba rápido, no contaba con mucho tiempo si de verdad pasa lo que decía Maud. Tenía algo de miedo por el ambiente aterrador que tenía la escuela que a veces se iluminaba por rayos, temía con toda mi alma que apareciera un fantasma o alguna ridiculez infantil por la que me asustaría estando aquí solo. Encontré la escalera y comencé a descender. El segundo piso llegando al primero. -¡Por las barbas del Julio Verne!-. Exclame al ver como el agua "inundaba" un poco el suelo. Este me llegaba hasta los tobillos pero notaba como subía lentamente, lento como tortuga de tierra en una carrera contra un caracol. –La sala de música…la sala de música-. Camianab escuchando el agua pasar por mis pies, como si algo me los jalara. -¡Aquí es!-. Abrí la puerta y todos los instrumentos, por fortuna, se hallaban por encima de un mueble…excepto la batería de Pinkie Pie…pero esa se ve que si resiste el agua. Tome todos los que pude en mi espalda… ¡Pesaban! Las guitarras de Deetz, Solaris y Rainbow Dash pesaban…quien sabe porque. El bajo de Applejack era casi del mismo peso, el Keytar de Rarity y por ultimo pero no menos importante el pandero de la chica pelo rosado. -¡Listo!- Deduzco que cargaba con 33 kilos en mi espalda. Era demasiado, no soy muy fuerte pero al menos lo estoy intentando, me la deben.

Puse todos los instrumentos a salvo en el segundo piso, después vendría por ellos. Por ahora me quería enfocar en cómo solucionar que el agua descienda. La mejor manera es ir al sótano.

La puerta estaba abierta para mi suerte. Pero como estas contenían escalares que bajaban aún más…estaba inundado literalmente. Si quería saber la causa, que espero que se halle allí, debo nadar…todo sistema debe tener alguna especie de tubería principal o algo así. Inhale lo más que pude y me sumergí en el agua.

Nadaba como podía, no había vuelta atrás o lo resolvía…o…creo que esto sería todo para mi…pero creo que exagero una vez más. Me abría paso entre cajas y demás cosas que se guardaban aquí. Me quedaban creo que unos 30 segundos de oxígeno. Trataba de ver o encontrar el problema para intentar solucionarlo rápidamente y salir de ahí.

Cuando estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y regresar para tomar aire, note algo…Me acerque un poco haciendo fuerza en mis piernas para nadar. En la parte más profunda en la esquina a mi derecha había una llave inglesa tapando la rejilla, pero no completamente solo un poco, pero gran parte se veía obstruida. Mire arriba, tal parece que esto se quedó dentro de alguna tubería y ahora impide el paso del agua y como es una fuerte tormenta con demasiada lluvia pues la tubería no es capaz de evacuar todo esa agua con rapidez, además esa rejilla era muy pequeña-. Ya no me quedaba mucho aire. Solo tome la llave con fuerza, estaba atascada entre las rejillas, use mis piernas como apoyo contra la pared y tire una vez más de esa llave. Y de un solo tirón salió…pero la rejilla estaba tan afilada que me causo un pequeño corto en mi dedo anular.

El agua comenzó a descender…pero yo…me quede sin aire…sentía que me ahogaba…que me sofocaba…mi cabeza daba vueltas. Así termine, vaya vida.

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeando mi abdomen y como me estiraban hacia arriba.

Volví a respirar…estaba en las escaleras de nuevo…tosí un poco, agua salió de mi boca. Maud estaba mi lado, mojada y sentada viéndome. -¿Estas bien?-.

-Si… entre cortado por el enorme alivio que sentí por verla y haber esquivado la muerte -….Gracias Maud-.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte solo, el agua ya descendió…podría decirse que salvaste a la escuela…o solamente una pequeña parte, ya que en realidad el agua hubiera salido por la puerta principal de haber subido más-.

Me acomode en el suelo sentándome a su lado -…Gracias Maud…por un momento pensé que…-.

-Te entiendo…solo que la próxima vez, por favor ponte un maldito patito de hule para que no te hundas-.

Después de eso los dos nos reímos….el agua se detuvo…y por una vez en mi vida…sentí que había hecho algo bien.


End file.
